An Adventure
by They call me Mary
Summary: Currently rewriting! Check back soon... It's not a 10th walker, so that has to count for something! Fun & silly self-insert fic basically. Hope you enjoy!
1. What The

Disclaimer: Just borrowing some of Tolkien's characters...

I have slightly revised this chapter and will be working on the others.

* * *

After getting off at the last bus stop, I still had to walk down an empty road to get home. No civilization to be seen, only trees, long green grass and an overcast sky

Something caught the reflection of the late afternoon sun in the grass beside the road. I stopped and stared hoping to get another glimpse. Me, being ever optimistic of finding miscellaneous roadside treasure, went after it. Then tripped on something concealed in the grass, hit my head and...

I slowly opened my eyes; I was face down in the dirt. Groggily I pushed myself up and into a sitting position. I rubbed the side of my head where a bump had formed, my vision was blurry and my head! Oh how my head was aching painfully!

'Pain killers!' I thought. Opening my bag I pulled out a packet… "Damn!" I said out loud. The packet was empty. 'Oh well, I'm only a few minutes from home' I thought as I stood up and brushed myself off.

"Wait... What the! Where am I?" Suddenly realizing the road I was walking along was no longer there. Instead it was replaced by more trees and more long green grass.

'I must be hallucinating. Or I've been kidnapped and dumped in a forest?' I thought to myself, doubtful of either theories.

"Or ...maybe someone is playing a prank on me?" I said loudly, hoping to hear the laughter of a successful prankster. "Really funny!" I stood silent for a minute. Nope, nothing. Only the rustling of a breeze through the grass. Sighing I sat back down and rubbed my eyes, praying that when I opened them I would be back next to the road.

To my disappointment: no road. By this time there was still light, but not for long. What do I do? Stay put? Try and find the road? 'What would Bear Grylls do?' I thought to myself with a grin.

I opted to stay put. Lying back onto the ground and massaging my temples, I looked up at the darkening sky wondering how I got here or where I even was. I could see the first couple of stars coming out. They looked brighter, almost as if someone had taken some windex to sky and gave it a polish.

That's when I heard light footsteps on the ground not far away.

Not knowing what it was I paniced, quickly deciding to hide so I could see it first before it saw me. Picking up my bag I jumped up the nearest tree with low hanging branches. I stayed as still and quiet as possible. Not even allowing myself to breath.

The footsteps stopped. Where did it go? Did it see me? What if it's right behind me! Straining my ears to hear something, anything! Then the footsteps started again, and-

It's humming? A slow throaty tune drifted in the air and after a few seconds a shape came into view. It was a man. He had shoulder length brown hair and a strikingly familiar face…

He was wearing rusty brown pants and a tattered old cloak, but the thing that got me most was the sword hanging off his hip. That's right a sword!

"Who does this guy think he is?" I whispered, barely loud enough to hear myself. He obviously did though. The humming stopped abruptly and before I could even think 'Dammit!' I was yanked out of the tree and forced against the trunk with a knife to my throat.

"Uh hello" came out as a strangled whimper.

"Who are you? And what business does a woman have here on her own, unarmed and unescorted?" he said cautiously while eyeing me up and down.

"My name is Marissa. Please, there's no need for the knife, I am not going to harm you" instinctively I held up my empty palms in surrender.

He looked me directly in the eyes, as it to check I was telling the truth. Then after a moment he wordlessly released me. However I noticed he didn't sheath the knife. "You have not answered my second question"

"I'm lost. Honestly I have no idea how I got here" I glanced around nervously.

"Lost?" he was still eyeing me suspiciously.

"I'm telling the truth. I tripped and hit my head, when I woke the road was gone..." I tried to explain. "Please, I mean no harm!"

"Where are you headed? I know of no towns or villages between here and the house of Elrond in the east"

"Uhm… I was walking to my parents house, it's nearly at the end of the road I was on" I tried to think of other land marks, maybe he could give me directions? "The road, it goes all the way down to the beach? I think the bay is called something like Oyster Bay?"

"You are far from the coast, miss… weeks away from the nearest" Aragorn looked worried. "...Are you well?"

"I feel fine…" I touched the side of my head again. "Just a bump on the head"

"I am known around these parts as Strider" he eyed me one last time before sheathing the knife.

"Strider as in Aragorn? Aragorn son of Arathorn, Isildur's heir?" I blurted the line I had heard so many times before. My stomach started to get that excited butterflies feeling. 'This can't really be him? The makeup and costume is impeccable! Really does feel like I'm in…' I grinned.

It really felt like I was standing in front of the real Aragorn and not the actor. He didn't just look the part, he even smelt the part! Musky like leather and horse mixed with earthy tones of mud and pine.

"Yes… how- how do you know of me?" he seemed taken aback. Oh now how do I explain this? He must be thinking that I am: A. a servant of Sauron and must be destroyed or B. a harmless girl in strange clothing.

"Well..." I took a deep breath, unsure of what to say. "I read about you in a book" is what I decided on; keeping it vague so I didn't sound too crazy. This could have been an elaborate prank for all I knew. I didn't want them to have the pleasure of knowing how convinced I was.

He stared at me in silence for a moment, thinking over was I just said. He raised his eyebrow once or twice before saying "These parts are not safe after nightfall. I would rather not have your death on my hands if I could prevent it. My companions and I have food enough to share and can offer some protection" He turned and started walking back in the direction he came.

"Thank you!" I stuttered. Picking up my bag from where it landed I ran after him trying to keep up. I can see how he got the nickname 'Strider' one step for him was almost two for me.

After several moments of ducking branches and swatting spider webs, I could smell smoke drifting lightly through the cool air followed by the all too familiar aroma of bacon frying. Soon after, I could see glimpses of a camp fire flickering between tree trunks ahead.

I was holding back from squealing when the clearing came into view, there was a Hobbit kneeling over the fire with a fry pan in grip. There was another kneeling close to him eyeing the bacon and giving directions on how to cook it.

I must have been grinning like a maniac by now. Aragorn just looked at me with a mixture of suspicion and amusement. I felt like I was going to explode from all the excitement I was holding in!

Another two Hobbits came into view; one was passionately debating some topic while the other looked on with a bemused smirk.

It was at this point I was defiantly going to explode however I just stood there gawping at them. I must've resembled a fish out of water, my mouth moving, trying to form words my brain just wasn't supplying.

We stopped at the edge clearing. The Hobbits paid no attention, absorbed in their own activities. Aragorn cleared his throat and then there was an uncomfortable silence as they stared at me.

"This is Marissa. She will be travelling with us…"

* * *

What did you think?


	2. Concerning Hobbits

Ta da! The second chapter! Hope you enjoy it. And why won't any one review! Sniff… sniff…

* * *

**2. Concerning Hobbits**

There I stood… gawping at the four Hobbits in front of me, I mean kittens are adorable but nowhere near as adorable as Hobbits! I was dumbfounded and the Hobbits just looked at me with the expression of 'does it do anything or just stand there and stare?' so I thought it would be best if I introduced myself… properly.

I noticed something tied to the tree opposite the camp, but couldn't quite see what it was. I tilted forward a bit to see a pony. 'OH! MY! GOD! It's Bill! Bill the pony' 'Awww he is so cute. No wonder Sam picked him.' This was so exciting!

"Hi… umm… as I said before my name is Rissa, well actually its Marissa but… well Rissa for short I guess" I started as I fidgeted with my pockets. "By the looks of ya's, you must be Hobbits" they all sheepishly grinned and nodded, then Merry came up to me.

"It's a pleasure to meet you… err… Rissa. My name is Merry," he said as he held out his hand to me. He only just reached half way up my stomach and I was about 5'6 so he must have been just under 4 foot.

I took his hand and he led me over to where the rest of his companions were now standing. "And this here is my cousin Pippin" he nodded at Pippin.

"Hello Pippin" I said cheerfully, while restraining myself from laughing. It was so funny hearing myself say 'Hello Pippin' like I have known him half my life… which I sorta have, its just he didn't know me.

"Would you like to join us for supper" Pippin said eagerly as he walked back over to the fire. "We're only just starting" he said over his shoulder as he sat down. He motioned for Merry to sit next to him. Next Frodo came up to me with an awkward smile across his face.

"You must be Frodo Baggins" I rolled the r in Frodo just like the way Pippin says it. Just then I had realized my mistake and shut my mouth hurriedly and glanced over at Aragorn who was now seated opposite Merry and Pippin. He looked over at me with an alarmed face.

"Yes… I am… how did-" Frodo was saying when Aragorn cut him off.

"I told her," he walked over and put a hand on Frodo's shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile, as I mouthed the words 'thank-you' to him. He just looked at me slightly irritated and motioned me to sit down.

I did as I was told and sat near Merry and watched Sam cook. Then I had realized I hadn't introduced myself to Sam. He handed me a plate with some bacon and sausages on it. I just smiled and said thank-you, he then did the same with the others. The Hobbits were telling me about the Shire and where to go to get the best ales which Merry and Pippin both agreed was the Green Dragon.

Then came the question of 'From where do you hail miss Rissa'. I cringed at being called 'miss' but hey its better then 'lady'. Any way Aragorn gave me the go-ahead to tell them that I was not from Middle Earth. They sat there for a good hour and a half listening to me telling them about my world. I don't really like being the center of attention but I was enjoying this. Their eyes were almost bulging from their sockets and if it weren't for their jawbone, their mouths would have been on the ground.I couldn't help but snigger at this site or when I told them about cars and electricity.

"This… el-ec-tric-ity sounds very useful" Pippin said pronouncing it sl-ow-ly.

"If you like I can show you it" remembering my Discman in my bag. I got up walked over to where my bag was, picked it up and bought it over. I unzipped the front pocket and there it was. Everyone just stared at me while I untangled the earphones.

"Ok… now you put this in your ear-" I said to Merry, he was reluctant to but I reassured him it wouldn't hurt him and did the same with Frodo. I pressed play and watched their eyes as they went even bigger. By the sounds of it, the song must have been 'Holiday' by 'Greenday.'

"Its like… voices… in your head" that was all I got from Merry.

"Is this some kind of uh… music?" Frodo asked, obviously stunned.

"Yup! Sure is. I think its Greenday your listing to. That's one of my favourite songs" I started to hum the tune and sort of mouth the words to it… but ended up singing them out loud.

_Hear the dogs /humming/ key_

_To a hymn /humming/ Misery_

And bleed /humming/ war today 

I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies  
This is the dawning of the rest of our lives  
On holiday

Everyone just looked at me complete silence, except for the faint 'deer neer' of an electric guitar and the 'du duh du duh' of the drums from the earphones. "What? My singing isn't that bad is it?" I asked.

"n- no … its just that is… well… very odd music" Frodo thought about what he was going to say carefully beforepronouncing each word.

"How does it do that!" Merry exclaimed. Even I don't know the answer to that.

"I want to listen to it." Pippin looked at me with those puppy-dog eyes. 'Awww how could I say no to that face.'

"Yeh sure" I handed him one of the earphones and offered the other to Sam but he refused. So I ended up giving both of them to Pippin, as he went through all the songs on the CD.

While I had all the attention, Aragorn just sat there smoking is pipe. I cringed at the thought of what smoking does to you and decided not to lecture him on how smoking is a bad habit.

"What else do you have in your… backpack" Merry asked while practically leaning over me to look in it.

"Ummm… lets see here… I have my wallet-" I started to name some of things I could see in the front pocket but was cut off straight away.

"What's that?" one of them asked.

"Its something that holds your money. You do know what money is don't you?" I inquired doubtfully.

"Yes I know what money is, but how can that hold all your coins. Its flat"

"I don't need coins. See! We use paper notes instead of coins" I held up a couple of 5-dollar notes. They shook their heads in disbelief, then pointed to the next item. This went on until we had gone through my bag and I had explained to them what each thing was.

I had a great idea of burning my math's textbook to use as a fire fuel! 'Sweet, sweet revenge... I want to see it burn. SEE! IT! BURN!' I couldn't help but snicker at this thought.

It was now 10:23pm and I was tired. Aragorn suggested that we go to sleep because we would be having an early start tomorrow.

* * *

It was getting a little cold so I rolled over to pull up my blanket, only to have my knuckles hit solid earth."What the?" I said in a drearily. "where am I?" I sat up in a rush to have all the memory of yesterday flood back along with a headache. I rubbed my forehead and stood up into the chilly air of the morning. 

No one was awake except for Frodo and Sam. Frodo was sitting next to the fire, he seemed to be deep in thought so I didn't say anything to him. Sam on the other hand was cooking breakfast.

"Good morning Sam" I did my best to put on a cheerful smile even though I was still half asleep.

"Good morning to you as well miss Rissa," he said a he handed me a plate with what looked to be pancake type things. Even thoughI didn't know what it was, it tasted good.

"Where is Aragorn?"

"He's out scouting. Said he'd be back before the others woke."

"Oh… ok then" I shoved the last of my pancake thingy in my mouth just as Aragorn walked into the camp.

"Hungry?" I offered him a plate of pancakes but he refused.

"Wake the others… we better get moving before the day turns late." Frodo got up and gave Merry and Pippin a little kick. They reluctantly got up and glared at Frodo. But when they saw food all was forgiven.

After breakfast we packed up our little camp and got a move on through the early morning mist. The forest was so serene and peaceful it felt like I was in a dream.

The path we followed was barely a path at all, there were tree roots protruding from the ground, which made me trip if I wasn't careful. Sometimes there was a tree right in the middle of the so called path and the rest of the time you couldn't even see a path.

Aragorn knew where he was going, like he had been on this path times before on missions of his own. No one spoke through the whole morning except for an 'I'm hungry' or 'my feet are sore. Can we have a rest?'. The most we saw, was a fox and the occasional squirrel darting back up to its hiding spot.

We had walked for a good 6 hours before the forest started to thin out and become grassy plains with small hills with trees dotted along their ridges. We decided to camp here for the night, before entering the lowlands of Midgewater where it became unprotected from the elements and visible to spying eyes.

* * *

Ok how was that? If you review… I'll be your best friend:-D 


	3. Attack

**3. Attack**

It was now onto the Midgewater Marshes. I was not looking forward to this! It took us couple of hours to get there and even before we had the ground had become damp. When we did finally reach it, the ground wet and squishy and in places boggy with pools of muggy water with stretches of water reeds. And the sand flies! My god they were vicious. No wonder this place is called Midge**-**water Marshes!

We had to pick our way through carefully to keep our feet dry. Which obviously wasn't working because my once white skate shoes were now brown and Ruined! Why is this world so cruel! Though I do feel sorry for Bill, he had mud all up his legs, he had to carry all our stuff and all he had was a tail to swat away the midges.

"I am being eaten alive!" whined Pippin "Midgewater! There are more midges then water!"

"Right on Pippin!" I agreed. "what I need most right now is… _OFF! Skintastic Personal Insect Repellent… Non-Greasy, Fresh Scent **and** with Aloe Vera _"

"What's that?" asked Merry but it might have been Pippin, you can never tell with those two.

"it's insect repellent" –blank faces- "it- repels- insects-" –blank faces- "ugh! Its this spray on liquid that you put on your skin that repels midges and mosquitoes so they don't bite you!"

"Oh. People where you come from think of every thing"

"yeh I guess they do…"

I was getting on with Merry and Pippin pretty good, we usually walked at the back telling jokes and funny stories but of course any jokes I told they didn't really understand, especially the whole 'why did the chicken cross the road' business.

I don't think Sam likes me that much because he only talks to me when he has to and it's generally along the lines of "do you want more bacon miss Rissa". Frodo on the other hand, is always very polite to me. I'm not used to people being so polite that… well… it's just plain scary.

I'm used to having two younger brothers consistently annoying you and parents nagging "Riss! The dishwasher is clean! Empty it! Then when your done help your brothers with their home work". I'm glad to have a break from that and get to hang out with my favorite Hobbits and soon-to-be-king.

We had been walking all day and my feet were killing me, my hair was in desperate need of being washed, my shoes were filled with mud and mush, I was covered in mud from my knees down and I had little red dots allover my arms, legs and on my stomach (instead of getting itchy bites I get these little red dots like chicken pox) It was obvious I not happy.

We had finally come to the other side of the god-forsaken bog! 'So long Needer-Breekers (it's the name Sam gave to these mutated cricket type species), midges and oh the stench!' There was small forest on a hill about half a kilometer away, we decided to camp there. Once we had made camp I fell asleep leaving the rest to do the work such as gather firewood (coincidence… I think not!)

I was woken by the sound of bacon and sausages frying. I kept one eye closed as Frodo walked pass and nudged Pippin and Merry with his foot. Pippins bleary voice beside me groaned.

"Five more minutes Frodo! The sun isn't even out yet!"

Frodo however glared at him and I sniggered as he pulled off Pippin's blanket and did the same with Merry.

"What about the _lady_?" Merry questioned as he put an annoyed twist on lady.

"It wouldn't be proper to wake a lady from her sleep" Frodo answered over his shoulder as he helped Sam with the breakfast. 'Yeeesh! They are defiantly taking this whole courtesy thing to far.' I was about to trip him as he walked pass me again only to be suffocated by a bundle of blankets that came from Pippins direction…

"Hey! Who threw that!" I hurled the blankets back at Pippin. Sam just chuckled at this site. While Merry cheered Pippin on as I tackled him to the ground. 'Thank god I did Rugby Union for sports this term' (A/N: if you don't know what Union is, it's one of the many versions of football we have here in Australia). Even for his size, he is still pretty strong. Aragorn came back from scouting just as I pinned Pippin to the ground. He just chuckled… and took a plate of food from Sam.

"I have surveyed the path ahead of us and it seems nothing has disturbed it." Aragorn stated as he finished off his plate. Pippin and myself walked over and helped ourselves to breakfast. 'For the past four days all we have eaten is Bacon and Sausages… when will Sam run out?'

We had packed up camp and put out the fire in a matter of seconds. I glanced at my watch, '6:21… right now I would be waking up to start school. I wonder what my parents are doing right now? Do they even know I'm gone? I hope they haven't thought I've been kidnapped or something?' I winced at this thought and it must have been visible.

"Are you alright Rissa?" I heard Pippin say from behind me. "You look worried"

"Yeh… I'm- I'm fine" I gave him a wry smile as he walked pass me into the crisp air of the morning. The sun had just started to come up and I could see the pink and orange rays streaming through the branches of the surrounding pine trees. 'This place is just so surreal! I cant believe I'm actually in Middle Earth…' "Middle Earth!" I repeated it to myself again only out loud. This just wasn't getting through to me that I was in Middle Earth.

I snapped out of my thoughts to see I was a good five meters behind them already. I jogged a little to catch up. I didn't want to be left behind… in the wilderness… alone… by myself… alone… in the dark… alone…

"Hey! Wait… don't leave me!" I ran frantically to catch up… which was only five meters so I didn't have to run far.

We had been walking for about 5 hours… much the same as yesterday, except no stinky bog! All the flat land had turned back into forest surrounded by small mountains or big hills… you decide. There was this one small mountain / big hill that was bigger and was separated from the others, it also had a flat top… which was odd. I had a sneaking suspicion that we would be staying there tonight… if you get my meaning (A/N: if your to slow to understand this I'm talking about how they go to Weathertop and get attacked… which would be soon)

We stopped for a break at exactly 11:38, out came the fry pan… out came the bacon 'let me guess, here comes the sausages?'

"hmmm… we are out of sausages," Sam said awkwardly while holding up the paper stuff that they are wrapped in.

"We're what!" both Merry and Pippin cried at the same time.

"we're out of sausages…" Sam repeated, Pippin went really pale almost like he was going to faint while Merry patted his back and tried to reassure him that everything would be ok. 'Hobbits really do like sausages then'. It was funny to see this.

After Merry and Pippin got over there being no sausages left… which took a while and even now they are still a little shaky, Aragorn said we should get a move on. I stood up and put my bag back on.

"Are we gonna go there? Weathertop I think its called" I pointed towards what I thought was Weathertop

"I think…" he started but he didn't sound so sure. "I think we will go straight eastward from here. Then to make for that line of hills." He pointed towards the hills to the left of Weathertop "There we can strike a path I know that runs at their feet. It will bring us to Weathertop from the north and less openly." His hand went along the feet of the hills and came to the base of Weathertop.

"You could have just said 'yes, we will'" he just looked with an annoyed face and started walking.

3 hours past… 4 hours past… 2 hours past and finally we arrived at Weathertop. There was a path that led up the side of the hill that wound around like a spiral, then stopped at a dell that over looked the eastern side. When we had got there, there was another small path that I assumed led up to the top.

Bill took a little convincing to get up, Aragorn had to pull him while Sam and Merry had to push him from behind. And I thought I was stubborn, in the end we left Bill at the bottom of the hill where there was fresh green grass and a stream for water.

'8:13… awww 'The Simpsons' would be on right now. I wonder what my brothers are doing if they can't annoy me?' surprisingly I didn't miss my family, I just wondered what they would be doing because I'm not there. Though I did miss TV… and my dog…

I had a lot of friends but I never had any close friends and I was never very close to my family. Sure they were my family and everything and I loved them, I just never really got along with any of them. I would spend most of my time by myself walking through the forest that surrounds my house… if I wasn't doing that then I would have been playing sport or playing with my dog, Kelly. She has as much energy as I do, probably more!

Aragorn left… again to scout the area. But before he did he gave us all a short sword each. Anyway he left Frodo in charge while he was gone… typical. And he gave us strict rules to follow like 'don't draw any attention to ourselves by making a fire or loud noises' (I knew that one would be broken) and 'do not go any where besides this dell'.

We (as in Sam) made a small fire in the corner of our little dell and fried some of the remaining bacon and some tomatoes… I have no idea where they came from, but who cares. Food is food. I tried to get some sleep but I couldn't, knowing that we would be attacked soon. I pulled out my Discman and started listening, hoping that this would bring me some relief from the growing tension. From the corner of my eye I could see Frodo lying a couple meters from me in an uneasy sleep.

I woke with a start. Merry, Pippin and Sam were hovering over the fire… eating the last of our bacon and mysterious tomatoes that came from no-where. Frodo stirred from beside me and ran over and stamped out the fire.

"Put it out you fools! Put it out"

"Isn't that nice… ash on my tomato" I heard Pippin say before all the hairs on my neck stood up and a shiver went up my spine, I turned around to face the forest below us… there in the thick swirling, mist were four or five wraiths.

"uh… guys… we have company" they turned around and I pointed towards the forest below us. I picked up my sword from where it lay.

"Quick up to the top" I hissed at them trying not to let the wraiths here my plan. The Hobbits picked up their swords and ran up the path I followed behind them, chucking any loose stones or large objects on the path to hopefully slow our attackers down.

We huddled into a group back-to-back in the middle of the clearing, waiting for our attackers to show themselves. I was filled with fear andcould hardly move, let alone fight. Then out of the shadows four tall figures completely clad in black robes that wereswaying with every movement made.

I raised my sword and stood in front of the group pushing Frodo behind me. I could feel the wraiths eyes piercing me like ice-cold daggers. I stood there not daring to take my eyes away from them. I was not going to let them harm my newfound friends.

The tallest of the four advanced towards me, I could hear the heavy breathing of my companions behind me.

"If you step away now, I might spare your life." Its voice was like the hissing sounds water makes in a hot fry-pan, yet it seemed so cold and distant.

Completlyterrified to speak or even move from my fighting stance,I could only think'Pull yourself together! You _can_ do this!' Gathering my wits and courage I spoke:

"no" nothing came out my mouth. I cleared my throat and repeated myself.

"_no_" It came out as a hoarse whisper.

"So be it" It hissed at me again while raising its sword upright. Its followers did the same.

I pulled what was left of my courage and strength together and took a swing at the creature's side. It parried my attack and kicked my sword from my hand, then came down hard on me with its own. The next thing I felt was a piercing cold throbbing feeling on my right side of my stomach.

It was freezing and burning at the same time. I keeled over and was about to scream, the pain was just so intense. I didn't want it to have the satisfaction of knowing that, I pulled myself upright but that just made the pain worse. I just wanted to roll up into a ball and close my eyes and hope that this would all be over. But I was determined not to let these things win.

All my senses blurred but I kept my eyes fixed on the figure in front of me. In one swift movement I picked up my sword and striked at its leg, blocking out all pain and fear. I heard its shrill scream in anger. It was about to finish me off with one last blow but it stopped dead in its tracks. Turned around and started to pursue an invisible victim.

"Frodo" I let out a whisper. I ran to help him and I could see Sam doing the same, then we were both cut off by another wraith.

"Get back you devils!" I just heard Sam shout at it. My head was swimming in pain and dizziness. I thought I was about to collapse from both physical and mental exhaustion, when out of the corner of my eye I saw Aragorn jump off the rocks holding a torch in one hand and his sword in the other. 'Thank god! Aragorn has come to save the day.' I giggled then fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

Was that a bit Mary-Sueish for your liking? Can any improvements be made? Let me know by pressing the little blue button! Also, a thank you to **Stechpalme** for your kind review! 


	4. Flight to the Ford

If you want the disclaimer… go the first chapter, I can't be bothered to type it again. Sigh, fine: I do not own any characters save my own; of which is Marissa.

**4. Flight to the Ford**

I woke up; the area around the slash was numb and cold. Looking around myself, I was no longer on Weathertop, but in a small clearing surrounded by trees, it was still fairly dark but I'd say it was early morning. Pippin was also leaning over Frodo's limp body; he was white – white as a piece of paper and kinda dead looking. Trying to get up I noticed my shirt had been ripped and my cut had been tended to. Thus explaining the numbness… I hope.

"You're awake!" I heard Merry say next to me. I could only just make him out; my vision was slightly blurry from a mixture of the shadows and bits of leaf and stuff in my eyes.

"I guess I am" I tried to sit up but a jolt of pain ran up my side. I tried again but a little slower, Merry helped me by putting and arm under my back and gently lifting me up. "Thanks Merry… where is Aragorn and Sam?" I asked, noticing the lack of people in our little camp.

"They're out lookin' for an _Athelas_ plant so they can help Frodo… he's badly hurt" Pippin started, "just after you passed out, one of the… _Black-riders_ stabbed him." He hesitated before saying _Black-riders._

"He'll be ok, I promise you" this did little to relieve him but what else could I tell him? Rubbing the sleep and fragments of leaf from my eye I reached over for my bag, taking out my water bottle and Discman to relax me.

"Aw… I left my Discman on Weathertop" slamming my bag back on the ground I pouted (Pouting is something I can do properly) and laid back own with my arms crossed.

Soon enough two voices came drifting through the trees. Aragorn's manly voice and another feminine one; that one obviously being Arwen's. Her voice sounded more like a song rather then speech, very softly said; each word flowing into the other – making it sound like one long word.

"_Dartho guin Berian. Rych le ad tolthathon_." _Stay with the Hobbits. I will send horses for you._ This was defiantly Aragorn's voice and lucky for me, I knew what they were talking about.

"_Hon mabathon. Rochon ellint im_." _I'm the faster rider. I'll take him_ Arwen said sounding a little annoyed. 'Why are they fighting over who should take Frodo? He needs help now!' I thought heatedly. Frodo was lying on the ground slowly turning into a wraith and all they could do was argue over who wanted to ride the pony like small children.

"Sorry to interrupt. Aragorn- Arwen is the faster rider! If she doesn't go now Frodo may not survive. I _know_ what happens- and Arwen only _just_ gets there in time! So stop your arguing and let her get going!" I took a sharp breath because of the pain saying that caused. But I had proved my point to them and that's all that worries me at this moment.

"Your friend is right. There is not much time," Arwen said as she mounted her steed and Aragorn passed Frodo up to her. "_Noro lim, Asfaloth, noro lim!_" _Ride fast Asfaloth, ride fast! _She gave Asfaloth a small kick, and they went speeding through the trees in a second flat!

The next few days were all vague. Some parts more specific then others; like when I tripped on a tree root, or ran into a branch. And an example of the hazy things: Merry tells me I have been calling him strange names, 'Dom' and 'Charlie' mainly. I wonder where they came from…

Other then that; every one was silent and had a grim look plastered on their face. I on the other hand had an idiotic grin on fixed on mine. I'm just happy all the time… When ever we stopped Aragorn would kindly tend to my cut; though it was healing quite nicely. Didn't hurt anymore… except if it provoked it by picking at it or something, of which I would get a kind scolding from either Sam or Aragorn telling my that will only make it worse.

"Where are we?" I asked dazedly while cocking my head to the side. Looking up from the moss-covered rock I had been previously staring. I think it was either a leech or a snail with no home sprinting across its fury surface.

"Well Aragorn says we are about a days walk from Rivendell. You know we've been walking for three days-" Merry started.

"Really! Three days? It feels like a couple hours ago we were on Weathertop"

"Mmm… I am getting too tired to do any more walking" by the sounds of him he was fairly worn out and depressed much like everyone else. I was now excited to see Rivendell; home of the Elves. _Real_, walking, talking and breathing Elves! Elrond would be there, so would Gandalf and- and Arwen! I'm so excited!

After another couple of hours of trekking; the thick, dark, suffocating and just plain depressing forest started to thin out into more open and breathable forest, with sunlight streaming down through the canopy and a breeze of fresh air finding its way through the thick trunks of what I presumed to be Mallorn trees? Or were they only in Lothlorien?

The flat path we were following started to wind its way up the side of a mountain, the air smelled sweeter and far off I could here the sounds off many waterfalls finding their way down through the crevices of the mountains.

It was late in the afternoon before I clearly heard the sound of a Loudwater River. It was a relief to know that we had finally made it. We kept walking along the path that was now slowly making its way back down the mountain into the beautiful Rivendell.

Eventually we came to a bridge going across what must have been the Loudwater River. 'I'm going Rivendell! I'm in Rivendell! Woo hoo!' I was _really_ excited to see Elves and soon I would be able to meet the whole fellowship… including Legolas and Boromir!

'I'm going to see Legolas! I'm going to see Legolas! Da da daaa da daaa da!' I sang in my head… much like the way a small child would when they have a secret they cant stop boasting about. By the time I had finished my little song, we had now entered the halls of the easy-to-get-lost palace.

The Hobbits and myself silently followed Aragorn, staring at all the architecture; pillars rising up over paths and intertwining like delicate lacework, the openness of the buildings welcoming the nature around it, the statues of long lost Elven Lords and Ladies – so realistic I can almost see the blood pumping in their limestone veins. Everything was beyond beautiful; no words I could think have matched their description.

As we were walking through the twisting and turning halls, the passing elves glanced at us like they had never seen such a group before (which they probly hadn't). They were so perfect, flawless porcelain skin, bright and beautiful eyes, absolutely perfect hair with not a strand out of place and they has such an unearthly - ethereal feeling about them.

Aragorn led us to a pair of large vastly carved oak doors, he knocked… we were answered by males voice that was stern and demanding. I didn't understand it so it was obviously Elvish.

I had learned a small bit of the Elven tongue, lots of single words and a few phrases. Trying to learn it was very stop-start stop-start, I'd start learning it then loose interest, then something would motivate me to start learning again. But really, can anyone honestly say they can fluently speak Quenya or Sindarin?

The door slowly opened, before we saw a face, long slender fingers grasped the edge and continued to it swing it open. Then before us stood the Lord Elrond clasping the door in one hand and clutching a parchment in the other. Looking up from the paper he gave Aragorn a small smile then eyed the Hobbits and myself warily. Well... he was tall. Very tall.

"Come in" he sighed, then led us towards a veranda overlooking the majority of Rivendell.

* * *

So how was that? Do you like it so far? Please review and tell me anything that is annoying you or any mistakes your eyes have perceived! Thank you to all who have reviewed! Remember: Praise is just dandy, but constructive criticism is better! 


	5. Meeting Agent Smith

**5. Meeting Agent Smith**

"Holy shiza it's Agent smith!" I blurted out causing every one to turn and look at me with wide eyes. "Oh… I mean… uh… Lord Elrond" I did a sort mechanical laugh as I realized my mistake. This was humiliating…

"and who is this?" Elrond said more to me then Aragorn.

"The name is Rissa… Marissa"

"I find it rather surprising to see a child join a Ranger and his companions on their travels; you must be weary Marissa, as are you all-"

"What about Mr. Frodo? He is gonna be alright isn't he?" Sam cut in.

"He is resting at the moment. You will get to see him soon." Elrond reassured the poor Hobbit.

We had been introducing ourselves one-by-one to the Elf when a dog's bark came from outside in the garden.

"Sweet mother of little black ducks! I never knew you had a dog" Nowhere in the three movies or books did it say he had a dog!

"I- I do not own such a beast" the dog gave another loud bark, which made Merry jump a little… 'Probly remembering Farmer Maggot's dogs' I thought, giving him an amused grin.

"Actually… that sounds awfully familiar" I thought for a moment, narrowing my eyes and studying the door. "It sounds a lot like my dog, Kelly" Everyone just gave me blank stares; I hate it when people do that.

I put my thumb and index finger in my mouth and whistled. You could hear someone shouting, and then a small black dog with tan coloured legs ran in through the door and jumped up into my arms.

"How did you get here!" Squealing, I hugged her tightly while she licked my face. Just as I was getting a definite face wash I put her on the ground and let her bite my shoes.

"It belongs to you?" Elrond inquired.

"For your information she is not an _it_. She is a Kelpie and her name is Kelly"

"kell-pee?" Pippin pronounced.

"A Kelpie is one of the many breeds of dogs from where I come from. This particular breed has excessive amounts of energy, so they're used for herding cattle, sheep… and so forth"

"oh"

"Yeh…"

"And where is that?" asked Elrond, breaking the silence.

"Where's what?"

"Your homeland, you did not mention it before"

"Ah… you see that's partly why I came to Rivendell"

"I am afraid I do not follow you, Marissa"

"You don't have to… yet. Can we finish this later, preferably after I have had a bath?"

Because, well we had been in the wilderness for what seems a year without having a bath, I was glad to finally had the chance to get cleaned up, there are only so many days one cannot go without washing ones hair… with the exception of Aragorn of course.

Aragorn pulled Smithy (it's the nickname I give Elrond… Agent Smith… Smithy… get it?) away from our little get together and they started to talk in a real hush, hush sort of way. And occasionally they would glance at me. I decided to ignore the two and turned my attention to Kelly.

I was stroking her back and picking off the random leaves and twigs that were stuck in her scruffy coat, when two Elves that looked freakishly alike entered the room. They said something in Elvish and Elrond looked up at them and replied to them in Elvish.

"umm hello?" I put my hand in the air and waved it around to get their attention. "Not everyone here can speak Elvish you know!"

"Forgive me, these are my sons - Elladan" he motioned to the Elf on the right. "And Elrohir" he then motioned to the one on the left.

I just stood there with a blank expression on my face. I was meeting Elrohir and Elladan! After staring at them I decided it would be a good idea to actually say something, so I mentally slapped myself and said the first thing that came to my head.

"Ahoi!" It was now their turn to have the blank faces. "My name is uh… Marissa" I put on a weak smile. I hate it when your mind just goes completely blank, right when you need it most.

"Welcome to Rivendell miss Marissa" Elrohir cheerfully said and guess what happened next? He took my hand and kissed it!

"Wow… that's never happened before" I said slowly. And Elf just kissed my hand! Got that… AN! ELF! KISSED! MY! HAND! And feeling terribly self-conscious all of a sudden, I pulled away.

"ok, now that we all know each other now… can I like have a bath or something, because- like the rest of my friends here- I need a bath"

"Well, to state the obvious – you look it too" Elladan joked. I just started at him with an amused grin of how openly he said that joke or not. Even though Elladan and Elrohir are twins, they obviously different, Elladan is the cheeky one and Elrohir being a gentleman.

"Well what'd you expect, I've been gallivanting in forests and swamps for-" I counted how many days we had been traveling on my fingers, "Six days, without a bath"

"Would the both of you be so kind as to escort the lovely Marissa and her Hobbit companions to their quarters" suggested Smithy… Elrond.

"_Tancave adar_" _certainly father_ Elladan and Elrohir said in unison (freaky eh) I picked up my bag from next to my foot and called for Kelly.

"Kelly, heel!" I commanded her and she obediently did as she was told (to stay at my heel that was) and I followed the twins with Hobbits in tow to our quarters. I noticed Merry seemed a little fidgety around Kelly and seemed to keep his distance from her.

"She won't bite you aye" I patted his shoulder.

"I doubt that she will… it's just, well I've been chased by Farmer Maggot's dog many a time and I guess that has made me a little nervous around dogs" He shot Pippin a sideways glance and Pippin smirked back at him.

"Oh, and why would that be" I couldn't help but ask.

"mushrooms!" Pippin exclaimed in a hoarse whisper to me. They both went on telling me all the vegetables that they would steal and the weird hours of the day / night they went to Farmer Maggot's garden. Merry had almost forgotten that Kelly was even there when Elrohir interrupted.

"Master Peregrin and Meriadoc, this is where you'll be lodged, and Samwise you will be in this room" he gestured to the room down the hall a little way. I didn't really take much notice of how we got here or of the surroundings, lack of sleep had started to take its toll on me I guess.

"And where is my room?"

"Your room, Marissa is on the East Wing"

"Aww crap! So we have to walk to the other side of Rivendell before I can have a bath or get sleep?" the tone of annoyance was present in my voice.

"Yes and a _lady_ such as yourself should not say such curses" the temptation of saying 'screw you' came to mind but I wanted to make a good impression, so needless to say I didn't.

"Yeh, a _lady_ wouldn't say something like that, but _I'm_ not a lady. So I would appreciate it if you would just call me Marissa or if you have to give me a title _miss_ Marissa will do fine thanks" I gave them a sweet smile an said my goodbyes to the Hobbits (I say 'the Hobbits a lot don't I) and followed my Elven escorts.

We had back-tracked a little way and started on a path that went up some stairs and along a balcony overlooking the valley when a question popped into my head.

"A small question," I jogged a couple of strides to catch up to them, "does Aragorn ever wash his hair?"

"It would seem that way. But lo, I have seen him with clean hair. Usually after he has remained in Imladris for many evenings" Elrohir said as he shot me an amused glance.

"Ah. We're almost there." We took a sharp left hand turn and went up a couple flights of stairs. We were now on a stretched stone path, with rooms on our right and a railing that over-looked the beautiful valley and waterfalls of Rivendell on our left.

"and here is _your_ room" Elladan said as he swung open a elaborately carved door to reveal a huge bed that was covered beige coloured linen with gold trimmings and massive fluffy pillows. Everything was white or cream, even the stone in the balcony overlooking more paths and housing.

There was a bedside table on the right side of my bed and opposite that was a wardrobe type thing with one of those screens thingies that you get changed behind. To the left of my bed was a doorway, which I presumed, led to a bathroom? All the furniture was decorated with the same intricate carvings that the door had. This room was _way _better than a 5-star hotel, it was more like a 658, 254, 739 – star hotel. But the fact it had no walls was a little worrying, just thincoffee-brown curtains swaying elegantly in the breeze. And where there were no curtains, a walls of leaves and plants..

"Holy Christmas Bauble! This room is sweet!" I replied, awe-stricken. "Come on Kelly. Hmmm… where canshe sleep, I wouldn't think you would want her on the bed."

"She can stay in your room as long as she does not make a mess" Elladan replied, narrowing his eyes slightly.

"Doesn't make a mess? She has over excessive amounts of energy and is likely to tear up any thing within reach of her pearly-whites! So… would you have a leash of some kind?"

"I assume there would be rope in the stables you could use."

"Thank-you. Now excuse me while a have a much welcomes bath to attend to." I ushered the twins out of my newly found heaven and made my way over to the bed and opened up my bag. I had pretty much forgotten what I had in here, because the only thing I had been using from my bag was my water bottle.

"Ok what have I got in here Kel? Les'ee now… Math's textbook, History folder, Business folder… hmmm not much use with this stuff, wouldn't you say Kelly." She just looked at me and continued sniffing and scratching various objects in the room. Typical.

"Hello, what do we have here, my PE (A/N: stands for 'physical education' duh!) shirt and a toothbrush?" it was a Wednesday that I was 'taken' to M.E. and on Wednesdays I have sport so I have to bring a change of shirt.

I had the toothbrush (and also some toothpaste) because I had a dentist appointment _and_ I had also found a pair of ¾ denim pants (that I left at my friend's house the previous week-end). So I had a fresh change of clothes to wear and a toothbrush and toothpaste. Is it a coincidence that I have PE, a dentist appointment and that my friend brings back my clothes all on the same day? I think not!

In the small front pocket of my trusty 'Billabong' backpack I also had a brush, eye-liner and lip gloss. 'I sure am glad that I came to Middle Earth on Wednesday then all the other days!' What can I say? I came prepared.

I went into the bathroom and found a neat stack of towels near a tub looking thing that was made of stone. It already had steamy hot water in it, so that saved me the trouble of having to fill it. I stripped off and enjoyed the feel of the pleasant warm water against my grimy skin.

Along the side of the tub were various vials of what I supposed were shampoo, conditioner and liquid soaps. 'These Elves sure do know how to relax' I thought as I closed my eyes and soaked my greasy hair. I wiped the water out of my eyes and poured a little of bottle 'A' into my hand.

Lying back, I let the hot water wash off the think layer of filth that currently resided on me. Remembering the fruity smelling liquid in my hand I vigorously rubbed it into my scalp, after doing this I felt completely refreshed once again, so I got out.

Checking my cut to make sure I hadn't agitated it while I was being a sponge in the warm water (it had pretty much healed except for a nasty red scar that was left behind) I unfolded one of the soft towels and wrapped one around my hair and did the same to another except around me. I gave my teeth a quick brush and exited the bathroom while praying to whatever god ruled over this land that no one was looking in the direction of my room.

I threw on my clothes, put a little eyeliner on and put my wet hair back into two messy plaits and tossed my dirty clothes onto my now brown and soggy skate shoes and set them on my balcony to aerate.

Turning back I swiped up all my possession and threw them on the floor, then jumped on the bed and made myself comfortable. A quick nap will be great!

* * *

Ok, you know the routine! A review for me, another chapter for you! Also like I've said every other time, please tell me if anything is wrong or it's too Mary-Sueish for your tastes! 


	6. Of Kitchens and Salt

**Stechpalme**, **It. Commander Richie**, **Faeriekittie306 animelover**, **KellseyKisaragi**, **Nightshadesister-01** thank you for reviewing! 

And one more thing, today's 'it' word is 'chortle'. If you can find it and be the first to review and tell me then you receive a special present :)

**6. Of Kitchens and Salt**

"Whatcha doin' Kel" I asked my usually hyper dog. She looked up at me then back to where she was previously looking. I followed her eyes and saw she was watching Merry and Pippin talking and walking along a path through that my balcony overlooked.

"Merry!" I shouted at him then ducked under the railing and out of view. I watched as they turned around looking for who ever called their name. I laughed at them, they were so confused.

"Pippin! Over here!" I yelled again, they were still looking for the culprit. I burst out laughing and rolling on the stone of my balcony. When they had finally spotted the offender, they made their way over to my balcony.

"It took you a while," I wheezed as I stood up and brushed a leaf out of my hair.

"So- so it was you who was calling our names" Pippin retorted as he shook his finger at me.

"I thought as much" Merry replied casually.

"So… what brings two Hobbits such as yourselves all the way over here?"

"oh, nothing really. We were just… uh… exploring… the house… of the Elves. These fair folk sure know how to make a plenty confusing labyrinth" Merry started, "weren't we Pippin" he elbowed his cousin in the ribs.

"Mmm-hmm" Pippin nodded his head; I couldn't help but raise my left eyebrow as I do when I know my brothers are up to mischief.

"oh really, exploring. Then you wouldn't mind if Kelly and I join you." I just had to burst their bubble!

"umm… no, of course you may… uh… join us" I had a pretty good idea what they were looking for… _the kitchen_. But how they ended up here was a little strange…

"Ok wait right there for me" as I turned towards my door, I heard the sounds of leaves being crushed and rustled. I turned back around to face my pint-sized companions… but they were gone!

I quickly ran to my door to chase after them when I remembered I had my mini soccer ball in my bag (A/N: its amazing with all the things Rissa has in her bagisn't it) and I thought I might as well take that along with me… might come in use at some point

"Come on Kel!" in 0.000584 of a second, she was outta here! Up and out the door and waiting for me halfway down the first set of stairs.

And I can tell you this for certain… it wasn't long before I got lost and Kelly had run ahead without me, typical hyper dog if you ask me. I had been wondering along through the various paths and gardens when I saw a familiar face.

"Elrohir!" I called over to him. "Where's the other half?" I noticed his replica wasn't there.

"If you mean Elladan, he is busy at the moment"

"Ok… speaking of look-a-likes, you wouldn't happen to know where Merry and Pippin are would you?"

"Yes, I saw them heading towards the kitchen earlier. They seemed to be in quite a rush"

"A rush aye… as if they were running away from something or someone?"

"It appeared so"

"I asked them to wait for me, not run away from me. Geez…" I said to myself "uh you wouldn't happen to know where this kitchen is?" I returned to Elrohir.

"Follow this path" he motioned to the path we were on, "then keep going until you come across a library"

"ok" I nodded my head.

"Then you take a path that leads to the left of the library. Keep following that until you see tables and chairs. And when you see them, then you know you are in the right place." He finished with a smile.

"Thank you so much!" I turned around and ran down the path. 'ok follow the path until I come to a library…' I repeated to myself and soon enough I could see large white columns, well weren't exactly white though. They were stained a passionate pink by the sinking sun, but they would have been white if it weren't for this factor.

I slowed down to a brisk walk to take in my surroundings. There was a small field behind me on a slight slope, white flowers along the path were stained a pink / orange colour while in the distance most of the waterfalls facing the west had a gold tint about them – even the uprising vapour they produced. The sky to the east was already a deep plum-purple with a couple of faint stars enhancing its beauty.

"It's beautiful is it not?" Jumping a good foot off the ground and dropping my soccer ball, I flung around to see Aragorn in the same sorta 'trance' I was in.

"Jeebus! You scared the hell out of me! Just- don't do that" I snarled at him, and then went after my soccer ball before it could escape.

"I'm sorry -snigger- I did not –chuckle- mean to -chortle- frighten you"

"Congratulations… you did," I said sarcastically. He took a deep breath then pulled out a straight face.

"Now, where might you be off to? I saw you running before."

"Ok, like half a second ago you were all _tee hee hee_ and now you're all like _I'm-Mr-Serious_"

"You are a _very_ odd child. But- I like you nonetheless, your spirits always seem to be in a joyous or sarcastic mood… uh may I ask what the charcoal essence under your eyes is? Is it some type of cosmetic from _your world_?" the phrase _your world_ was becoming a popular expression to my ears.

"Umm thank… you and yes it is a type of cosmetic. Any who, I'm after Merry and Pippin… they ran away from me. Then I went after them with Kelly, and she ran away from me. And you better not run away either, because if you do then I shall be all by myself and lost in this giant intertwining garden" I said, pulling on a sad face.

"No I do not plan to flee from your presence, unless we are heading in different directions?" He gave me an amused yet puzzled look.

"Well that's good to know. I'm heading to the kitchen, that's where Elrohir said Merry 'n Pippin are"

"Ai that is where I am heading also, a dinner will be held soon. Would you care to join us?"

"A feast… sounds interesting, never actually been to one myself… yeh I suppose I will" on the way there Aragorn had pointed out that the Evening Star was actually a jewel called a _Silmarilli_ and it was stuck on the head of some guy called _Air-ren-dil_… or something close to that. This place is pretty… but weird.

It was getting reasonably dark now and I could see a really big gazebo type thing that was richly decorated with vines that had small baby pink and white flowers spotted all over it. There were also lanterns strung up high along the inside bracing of the roof and along any poles holding it up. Inside was a large table with chairs and towards the back was a path but I couldn't see where it led because of a large frame of lattice that acted like a door. I name this place thereafter as: the Table.

Elves were setting food out on the Table; there were bowls of fruit, large silver platters with all kinds of meat on them and caskets of wine sitting on the very end. Of course I wouldn't drink any… as my eyes drifted along the sight of all this food I saw the matted hair of two certain Hobbits.

"Excuse me for one moment." I said to Aragorn. I made my way over to the Hobbits, weaving through the chairs and dodging Elves carrying plates of food. There weren't too many people in here… just me, Aragorn, two Hobbits and a bunch of kitchen staff.

I snuck up behind the pair and threw my ball at Pippin's head. It bounced off and rolled away under the table, the look on his face was absolutely priceless… even though I was behind him.

"What was-" he started.

"Many thanks for waiting for me!" I said sweetly with sarcasm.

"Oh… sorry about that. But after you have missed Elevenses, Luncheon _and _Afternoon Tea, one cannot help but satisfy their hungry stomach"

"right-" I was cut off by the deafening shout of Merry.

"SAM! Over here!" Merry got up and escorted the Hobbit towards us.

"Good evening miss Rissa" Sam kindly greeted me.

"Likewise Samwise. Have you heard any news of Frodo?" He screwed his face up when he heard the sound of his full name; it makes him look confused and distraught.

"Naught but what the kind Elf Lord said earlier, bout him restin' 'n all"

"I see. Um… what day is it?"

"It's the 19th of October, Shire reckoning that is, no doubt you'll have some other way of countin' days in your land"

"Um… thanks" I replied to Sam, "that means we still got… five days until-"

"Five days until what?" Pippin blurted out.

"uh…" he caught me there. I couldn't tell them I knew when Frodo would wake up, it would freak them out even though they were already freaked out by me not actually coming from M.E. "Hey look! Is that an- an _Oliphant_ over there?" Desperate situations call for desperate distractions.

"What! An _Oliphant_? The Hobbits exclaimed simultaneously.

"What was that Aragorn?" I pretended that Aragorn was talking to me. He heard his name in the process and turned around from the silver-haired Elf he was talking to and looking pretty confused, "um I gotta go… over there… bye" I walked as fast as I could to Aragorn without looking conspicuous.

"Did you say my name beforehand?" Aragorn asked me, sounding a little puzzled.

"Maybe…" I needed to change the subject. "When is everyone coming to dinner or whatever this-" I motioned to the area we were in by waving my hands around "is, because I'm getting a little tired"

"You are free to eat now, but more guests will be arriving shortly"

"Oh…ok then, I think I'll eat now then go find my dog… who knows what she's doing" I turned around and headed back to the table where my Hobbit companions were seated only trip and nose-dive into the stone hard floor, all because I stupidly didn't pick up my Soccer ball. I fell to the ground with a loud:

"Oomph! Ow! What the hell! _Who_ put that- never mind"

"Baahahaa! That's what -snort- you get for -giggle- throwing that thing and me!" Pippin laughed as he and Merry slapped their knees with mirth. Even Sam and random Elves were laughing... though the Elves mainly smiled.

"Yeah well it wouldn't seem so funny if it happened to you… then it would be hilarious! Ha!" I laughed along with them; it was pretty funny if you think about it. Fortunately the Elves didn't really care, I already feel like an idiot with Merry and Pippin laughing at me.

Pulling up a seat on the opposite side to where the Hobbits where seated, we started talking between ourselves… and lost track of time in the process.

Our conversations were mainly based on _ale_ or _where to get the best pipe weed_ or _what herbs go with what meal_ that kinda stuff. I didn't know much about it, but I would interrupt and tell them something relevant about my world, which always got their attention.

It was now getting pretty late… well not really. It would have been around seven-ish and I was no longer sitting all on my lonesome. I was sitting between to familiar Elves. (Can you guess who?) Yup I was sitting between Elladan and Elrohir.

"How long have you two been there?" I said, surprised from my lack of observation.

"Since Master Took was on the subject of Southfarthing Pipe Weed." Elladan replied unresponsively.

"Ah, so a while then. I don't suppose you have seen Kelly?"

"Well I saw it- _her_ in the stables after I directed you to the kitchen, then after being scolded by a stableman she headed towards the river" Taking a sip from the cup in front of him, he continued, "so yes I have seen _Kell-ee_"

"That's not what I meant exactly" sighing I piled food on to my plate.

"Then what did you mean?"

"I meant, where is she at this moment?"

"And how am I supposed to know that?" Cocling his eyebrow he continued,"But I would guess she is somewhere behind you" looking back into the sloping field, there was the dark shadow darting here and there. Calling out to her, she came in and was rewarded with some food, then she sat patiently at my feet under the Table.

Pretty much all the seats were now occupied by merry Elves talking in their native tongue to each other. Their speech was almost musical and it was fascinating to listen to as well. I could understand one or two words spoken but that was about it. The entire converstaion sounded like one long melodic word to my ears.

I managed to strike up a conversation with the twins, for two reasons. 1. I wanted to get to know them better and 2. I noticed that, like our world the saltshakers have twist on wooden lids and I thought I might play a little prank on one of the unsuspecting twins and to do that I need to keep them distracted.

I had piled my plate high with veggies, meat and fruits right when I heard the question I had been waiting for.

"Marissa, could you please pass me the salt" the unsuspecting Elladan asked.

"Sure, I just need to use it first." As I shook it over my plate I discreetly untwisted the lid, so that it was almost off. "There you go" I said as I passed it to my left. Elladan took the salt from my hand and shook it over his plate, only to have the lid come off and all the contents of the shaker spill over his plate in a mini sand dune, swallowing his chicken meat.

"How did that happen I wonder?" He said, surprised. Elrohir looked towards his brother and burst into laughter.

"You did this?" Elladan accused his carbon copy.

"No, but whoever did has a brilliant wit" All I could do is sit there with a content smile across my face and busting a lung trying not to laugh. Elladan soon caught on with this.

"You must think you're very cunning and witty to succeed in something like this, don't you"

"For a matter of fact I do, I'm proud of myself for pulling a prank on an Elf, let alone you and _almost_ getting away with it" I said, still with my content smile going from one ear to the other.

"I'd be worried if I were you, my brother is well known for his knowledge on mischievous tricks" Elrohir whispered in my ear.

"Right… I'm so frightened, please I beg for mercy" I said mockingly

"This won't be the end of this _lady_ Marissa, I warn you now" Elladan put a mean twist on _lady_ and walked away to renew his salted plate. I thought it best if I left about now and thought out some sort of plan if he did get me back.

I bid my goodnight to Merry, Pippin, Sam, Aragorn and the rest (except for Elladan that is) and made my way back to my room. Which I have no idea where it is…

I had finally gotten back to my room and memorized how to get from the kitchen / Table to my room. Kelly went to where she had been laying on the balcony before we had left when I realized I left my Soccer ball at the Table.

"Dammit! Why do I always forget simple things like that?" I said to myself, really quite annoyed. I then literally jumped into my massive king sized bed to be consumed by the thick blankets, quilts, sheets and super soft pillows. Once I got comfortable, I shut my eyes to concentrate on the sounds that the gardens produced.

There was the relaxing trickle of water falling down the various waterfalls and the rustling of leaves, both still attached to trees and on the ground. Then I could faintly hear the sound of pure, flawless and angelic voices of Elves singing songs in their Elven tongue. It was purely magical to hear, and soon enough I was fast asleep.

* * *

Well, there's another chapter! Sorry about the prank, I know its lame. I'm useless when it comes to things like that. Please review, I love reviews! What did you like? Hate? Did anything in particular annoy you? Remember the it word people! 


	7. Still in Rivendell

Are you all prepared for what these sneaky twins have planned for Rissa? Well if you aren't I suggest you do!

I was reading over my first few chapters and wow… in my opinion they are really crap. I also have forgotten a few small details like the short sword Aragorn gave Rissa and her wound, which was really bad, and in need of Elvish healing and that it just healed by itself. I will try a lot harder now that I have seen how many mistakes I have made. I think that they get an 8 ½ on the Shockfactor. :o

**Stechpalme:** don't worry, she'll meet Legolas and Gandalf… eventually. I haven't even got up to Frodo waking up yet so expect it in the next couple chappies. And thank you for telling me what 'btw' means.

Even though there was a 7 minute difference **Stechpalme **and **Quillian91** get a prize for the first reviewees to find the 'it' word, which was 'chortle'. You guys win… drum roll please 'druh da da da da da' A PICE OF PAPER WITH YOUR NAME ON IT! Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay! A round of applause for the winners please!

And for all the people who reviewed… and invisible napkin! Yes I know, I'm very generous.

**7. Still in Rivendell…**

I woke to the sounds of birds singing cheerfully, tree branches swishing in the gentle breeze and the sound of water rushing over rocks. Which was odd, considering last night it was more a trickling noise. I hurriedly opened my eyes only to be utterly blinded by the sun beaming directly onto my face and in my eyes.

I slowly opened my eyes so they could get used to the intensity of the bright light, as I squinted through my eyelids, I noticed that my room no longer had a ceiling… or walls… infact I wasn't even in my room.

I could see tall golden sunkist trees surrounding a river with a golden tint to it… the sad part was… I was _in_ the river. As I looked down my body, I could see I was lying in a narrow kayak / canoe, that was made of wood with a silvery colour to it. It was smooth to touch and it looked as if it was made with the uttermost skill.

My eyes traveled to the water, at the front of my little boat, bow waves could be seen. Meaning I was not moving with the water… but stayingstill because I must have been tied to something. I got up, nice and slow as not to rock the kayak too much.

I gradually stood up so 1. I could find the rope that was keeping me put and could pull myself back to shore and 2. I needed to see where I was incase I had to swim back to shore.

I know a lot about boats because I have lived around and on them my whole life. And I have been able to swim ever since I can remember, where I lived in _my world_ swimming was one of the compulsory skills you learned when your really little. My dad, I guess would be what the Elves call a Mariner.

He is a builder, even though he mainly builds houses, he has built many boats before and whenever he has the time (which is pretty much every week-end) he goes sailing (our boat is actually a motor boat but I didn't think 'motoring every week-end' sounded very good) and takes the family along with him. It can be so much fun at times… but sometimes it can be pretty scary.

Picture this… _7-meter waves smashing into the side of your boat, causing it to roll over so it is at a 90 degree angle with the water, then have the motor stop so you are then just being utterly pounded by the massive waves. Cupboards and draws a slamming open then slamming shut. Anything that isn't tied down has fallen to the floor and if it was on the deck then it's probly floating away in the furious waves. _(A/N: this is true… so very true and recent… happened on the holidays)

Back to the task at hand, I leaned forward so I could feel around the tip of the boat for where the rope would be tied to… bad idea. I had underestimated the stability of the canoe and the stern (the back part) teetered up out of the water sending me to meet the river bottom.

This was no leisurely swim in a pool, the water was bitter cold and the current was a lot stronger then I had originally thought. I managed to get back up to the surface and fill my lungs with precious air. As my senses came back I could hear the rich laughter of an Elf… or two.

I was mad.

Right on the bank were two Elves literally rolling on the ground and laughing hysterically. I stiffly swam over to the bank and thought I would give them a morning hug each… I finally reached the bank and hauled my soaking self up to where they roll.

"I- heeeheeeheee did -snort- warn- haahahaaaha you!" Elladan tried to say before elapsing back into hysterical fits of laugher.

"Whad'ya mean? I went for a morning swim. Bit chilly though…" I sarcastically replied to the now crying twins. "Come on… give us a hug!" I went after Elrohir even though I have nothing against him.

"No! Haaahahaaheeeheeehahaaaa! Get -giggle- away from bahaaaahaaaaahaaaa me! " He lamely tried to push me away but my wrath was to great for him to handle -or- he was to distracted from laughing. But either way I gave him a big bear hug so he becameequally as wet as I am.

My next victim was Elladan, he to tried to push me away. But because their laughing fit had started to subside, it made it a little tricky to give him a nice soppy wet bear hug.

I don't know how he did it, but as I went in for the kill, he somehow pulled me down then pinned me under his weight. So I am now wet, covered in sand and an Elf is sitting on me like a lounge chair.

After 5 minutes their laughing had finally ceased and they straightened themselves up before helping me off the ground. I attempted at dusting off the sand and picking out leaves that had lodged themselves in my hair… but failed.

"Now Rissa, I hope you have learned something from this experience." Elladan turned to me and picked out the leaves in my hair.

"Yes I have… don't lean forward in small boats… otherwise you'll get wet." I returned to him cheerfully.

"That's not what I meant."

"then what _do_ you mean?"

"That if you want to get smart with me, there _will_ be a price."

"Ha! You think this is the end of this… that 'incident' last night was nothing, this is just the beginning!" I threatened. "I am _so_ gonna get you back _Elf_! Just you wait!" And with that I turned around and stomped off, bear-foot in the direction of my room,

"And don't think that this doesn't mean you to Ro!" I shouted over my shoulder to Elrohir by his nickname that I gave him just then.

Xx- 15-20 minutes later –xX

"Blimy! What happened to you?" Pippin exclaimed as I literally bumped into him on my way back to my room.

"I… went for a swim… then rolled in the sand…"

"What madness drove you to that!" Merry exclaimed, equally shocked as Pippin.

"An Elven madness… _the brothers El_"

"Who or what is the brothers El?" Sam joined in… also shocked.

"Elladan and Elrohir! Yeesh!" Cant these people take hints?

"oh -giggle- I see they got back at you for last night."

"Yes… yes they did. And now excuse me while I go and clean up, I'm cold, wet and there is sand in my pants" I left them standing in the path as I speedily got back to my room.

I could hear Kel whining and barking from my room, because well obviously she was still in there and wanted to get out. Her barking came in handy, she acted like the beeper you have on a cordless phone that beeps when you try to find them. Very handy.

I opened the door and a little black blur zipped out between my feat… I guess she needed to go… _really_ needed to go. I walked in, leaving a path of droplets behind me and went straight to the wardrobe to find something dry to where… even if it was a dress.

I have never been a big fan of dresses, I only wore them if I _had_ to. And because my other clothes were dirty, I had no choice but to wear one if my wardrobe supplies it. As I turned the handle on my wardrobe and opened it up, I saw my old dirty clothes that I had tossed on the balcony now hanging up and so clean it was like I had just bought them. And my shoes! They were back their white selves and absolutely spotless!

"Wow! They're- they're _clean_!" I ripped my clothes down from the coat hangers and threw them onto my bed and I went into the bathroom to get a towel. I stripped off my soggy wet clothes and dried myself off then flung on my nicely clean clothes and _WHITE_ shoes.

I again left my wet outfit on the balcony, hoping that they to would get washed… or just dry since they did kind of get washed, but not the way one would usually do it. I checked my room for anything else that I wanted.

I gave myself a once over in the mirror, my blond hair was still in two very messy plaits. My blue eyes had bags under them… lack of sleep obviously and I was looking a little thinner than usual. 'Probly from all that bush walking' I thought. I was reasonably thin with toned muscles and my fair skin was dotted with itchy bites those bloody sand flies left me.

I strolled outside and shut the door behind me… my stomach was rumbling and I wanted food. I went back to the Table to see if there was any food left from breakfast, as soon as I got there I saw Aragorn and Sam sitting on the steps leading up to the Table. In Aragorn's left hand was my Soccer ball and in his right was his pipe and a series of smoke rings were floating up into the sky.

"My Soccer ball! Where was that?"

"So that's what this thing is," he drew a breath from his pipe and continued. "I found it sitting in the garden this morning at breakfast."

"Speaking of which, is there anything left of that?" at that exact moment my tummy let out a loud gurgle / rumble which made Aragorn snort, then start coughing.

"You must be hungry from your swim." Sam laughed, as Aragorn looked at him then to me in puzzlement.

"Swim? You went for a swim?"

"Yes, with the help of Elladan and Elrohir"

"Elladan got back at her for putting salt through his meal last night." Sam finished with a smile. He's been a lot more friendlier to me since we arrived in Rivendell.

"oh, I didn't see that." Aragorn smirked, "But I hope you learnt your lesson, not to get smart with him."

"ah, I see _you_ have learnt that lesson." Because Elladan has obviously given Aragorn the same 'if you want to get smart with me, there_ will_ be a price' lecture.

"indeed I have…" Aragorn mused, probly remembering the stuff he got up to with the twins when he about my age. "Come, I'll see what I can get for your breakfast, though its now more like luncheon." He laughed as Sam and myself walked under the vinestructure towards the Table.

Sam and me sat down while Aragorn disappeared around the corner for a few seconds and came back with a silver platter with colorful ripe fruits, some cheeses and what looks to be crackers placed decoratively on the plate.

We sat there in content, eating until there was no longer anything left to be eaten. That's when we heard the cheerful voices of Merry and Pippin coming from the garden before us. They to also had their pipes in their mouths. Just as Merry was about to walk up the steps he bent down and picked up my Soccer ball.

"You certainly have a habit of leaving this lying around, Rissa." He grinned as he threw it towards me.

"If I may ask, what is it exactly?" Pip inquisitively asked without even taking his pipe from his mouth.

"This" I held up the ball, "is a Soccer ball."

"Soccer?" he asked again.

"Soccer is a very common game played amongst _my world_. People play it seriously or just for fun. I can teach it to you now, its pretty simple." They all gave enthusiastic nods.

"ok, so basically you just kick the ball with your feat in the direction of your goal." I had managed to get them to put down their pipes and come stand out in the middle of a perfect field for playing Soccer.

"And where would that be?" Sam asked sounding a little confused.

"well, first we have to spilt up into two teams. Aragorn, pick someone to go on your team."

"alright, I choose…" he went over the 3 Hobbits. "Pippin." Pip excitedly jumped over to Aragorn's side.

"If you don't mind, I'll think I'll sit out and watch." Sam said shyly as he went and sat back on the steps.

"Oh… ok then. That means Merry, you're on my team. Now Aragorn, Pip you have to try and get the ball to your goal… which can be through those two trees" I pointed towards two trees behind them. "And Merry and myself have to try and get the ball through that shrubby looking thing and that tree."

"Well that sounds easy enough," Merry commented.

"yeh, it is fairly easy. Here, you guys can start." I dropped the ball at Aragorn's foot. He gave it a tap then I kicked it out from in front of him and passed it to Merry.

"Merry, now kick it back to me when I'm in front of our goal." Pip realized what was going on and ran over to Merry and picked up the ball. He then ran as fast as his little legs could carry him and threw the ball through the trees that represented his goal.

"Ha! We won! That game is rather easy, wouldn't you agree" Pippin boasted.

"uh… Pip your not supposed to use your hands… feat only." Poor Pippin went a deep shade of red while Merry and Sam laughed at his mistake.

This went on for a few hours and my Middle-Earth companions started to get the swing of it. Pippin being the smallest sometimes had an advantage, he could slip in between Aragorn and me and steal the ball then kick a goal. All the while Sam would be cheering us on from the sidelines.

By the time we had finished, it was reasonably late in the afternoon and the Hobbits declared it Afternoon tea. We finished the game we were playing- we had swapped teams and I was with Aragorn and the short two were a team. Aragorn and I kicked their buts! Woo hoo! Go Dunadain!

Anyhow we made our way back over to the Table and again Aragorn disappeared around the corner for a few seconds and came back carrying two silver platters. One had fruit, cheese, crackers (the same stuff I had for luncheon) and another with some sliced up meat and vegetables and dried fruit.

Once we had finished this, they all pulled out their pipes (with the exception of Sam and myself) and smoked contently. I recoiled with disgust as the smoke from Merry's pipe flew into my face. I started to cough uncontrollably. What ever they were smoking was _really_ strong.

"Must you lot smoke those things?" they all stared at me seriously, like they couldn't believe someone actually said something like that.

"If you don't like it Rissa, then I suggest you go elsewhere." Pip recommended teasingly.

"Fine! I will!" I picked up my ball from where it lay on the Table and headed back to my room. I had to think of a way to get back at the brothers El anyway so I didn't really mind leaving.

I wondered along the winding paths thinking about how to get back at the twins, I eventually got back to my room and… voila the wet clothes I left had been washed and dried and were put neatly into the wardrobe. Talk about service!

I threw the Soccer ball onto my bed and watched it fall off and roll around the floor. I was actually in Middle Earth. Was I here for some reason or was it a freak accident? Either way I'm glad I'm here. Its not every day you get to do something like this.

I flicked of my shoes and climbed into bed and stared up at the ceiling thinking over what I was gonna do to the twins and if I'll ever go back home. My thoughts were soon depleted and I was in a deep peaceful sleep.

* * *

I woke to another beautiful day in Rivendell, it was relatively early and the sun was still making its way up into the sky. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes as I reluctantly got out of the sinfully comfortable bed, but tripped on the hem of the sheet and fell flat on the ground all my bed sheets and blankets came tumbling down after me. 

"Ow! Damn sheets…" I stuck an arm out to grab onto the bedside table and help myself up when it to plummeted down on me.

"Argh my head! Stoopid table…" so there I was underneath bed sheets, blankets, quilts and a bedside table… I wasn't having a good morning. I blindly put the table back up right and thrust the bundle of linen off me and put half of it back on the bed only to watch it fall off again.

I stroked out the creases in my clothes and head into the bathroom to wash my face and brush my teeth. There was a large glass vase / jug that was filled with clear water and an empty basin next to it. I half filled the basin with water and splashed the water onto my face, I grabbed my toothbrush and lazily spread some toothpaste over it then brushed my teeth.

Once I had finished this simple task I dragged my feat back to my bed to put on my shoes… and again I stupidly didn't pick up my Soccer ball and tripped on it. Sending myself to meet the cold stone once more.

"Bloody hell!" I cursed the floor and my bad luck. "I _hate_ Mondays" I wasn't sure if it was even Monday, but bad stuff always happens to me on Mondays. So I assumed that it was. I hauled myself up onto the bed and massaged my sore head before putting on my shoes.

Next I sluggishly dragged my feat to the door and turned the handle to be greeted by the full force of Kelly catapulting herself onto me… to again become acquainted with the stone floor before the big saliva covered smile of Kelly reached my face. She must have been getting back at me for locking her out last night.

"Sorry bout that Kel, I didn't mean to."

"to what?" asked the inquisitive voice of Sam.

"I accidentally locked her out last night" Sam lent out a hand to help me up which I gladly took.

"have you had breakfast yet miss Rissa" Sam asked me kindly.

"Nah, not yet. What bout you?"

"No, that'd be where I'm heading now. I can't stay there for to long though, I have to go see Mr. Frodo. Hopefully he'll be awake today"

"wouldn't count on it" I mumbled under my breath.

"What was that begging your pardon, my ears aren't at their best in the mornin' if you get my meaning." He laughed, he was so much more relaxed around me now.

"Oh, um I said come on Kelly, breakfast time!" Sam led me through the winding paths, he seemed to know where he was going. All I knew was how to get from my room to the Table and this wasn't the way.

"Sam I think we're going the wrong way… were we spose to take the path that led to theleft of the Library, not straight ahead."

"that's if you want to go to the Table, we're going to the Hall of Fire"

"Hall of Fire? Its not actually on fire is it?"

"No, no. There is a large hearth at one end of the hall, you should have seen it last night. It shines so brightly." He laughed.

"Is that where you guys had din- ow don't bite me Kel!- ner last night?"

"Yes that is where we dined last night, those Elves sure do know how to fill your stomach. Your dog seems to be quite energetic this morning" he stopped and commented on Kelly.

"naw… she's always like this. Aren't ya Kel!" she looked up at me with her big brown eyes and gave a small bark. I patted her head as she continued to bite my heals.

Sam carried on leading me through the assorted passageways until at last we came to two massive and elaborately engraved wooden doors that had deep green vines descending down each side and outlining the edges of the door. Sam gave a light knock and the doors opened up. I slowly walked in and gazed in awe at the handy work of the Elves. It was truly magnificent.

I followed Sam through another set of doors and behind that was tables and chairs. At one end was an even larger rectangular table that had all sorts of foods presented along it with plates, knives, forks, spoons and cups / goblets sitting on the end. It appeared to be an all you can eat buffet breakfast.

"Nice!" I said awestruck.

"Where do you want to sit?" Sam thoughtfully asked.

"You can pick, I don't really care where"

"Alright then, how bout over on porch so we can see the sun rise up over the garden. That would be an eye-catching sight, wouldn't you agree miss Rissa"

"Not as eye-catching as a plate of sausages and bacon" I eyed the sausages, they looked really good and they weren't covered in oil like the ones from home usually are. I was surprised the Elves even ate sausages

"Point well said Rissa." Pippin remarked over his shoulder as he ran past me to the table of food with Merry in tow.

I filled my plate high with sausages, bacon and some of the abundant fruit, then pilled a second plate with only sausages, bacon and meat all the while juggling a glass of water.

"don't you think you should finish the first plate _before_ getting a second" Merry stated as he observed my struggling.

"Huh? This is for Kelly, she has to eat ya know." I placed my dish and glass of water on the table then set the other dish on the ground for Kel. I sat down next to Sam who was next to Pippin who was next to Merry who was next to me. It was a round table.

We all dug into a our meal and all that could be heard was the sound of a knife grazing the plate or Kelly licking her plate so it slid along the floor. Sam and myself finished our first plate while Merry and Pip were onto their third or forth helping.

I took a last sip of my glass of water, the water had a slight tint of gold to it and it was rather sweet unlike water back home. While doing this I somehow missed my mouth and tipped the contents of the cup down my chest. I was really not having a good day.

"Here, let me help you" Merry kindly handed me a cloth as he put a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't Touch Me!" I snarled at him as he edged away from my impulsive mood swing. "Sorry, I didn't mean to be so harsh, its just I'm having a _really_ bad day."

"oh, that's alright. I'm sometimes like that in the mornings to" a little wry smile developed on is face.

"well I should be on my way" Sam started.

"I want to come see Frodo to!" I responded enthusiastically, all three of them were taken back from my mood swings.

Another five minutes passed as Sam again led me through the interweaving paths, he sure knew his way around this place. He arrived at a room that looked much the same as mine except in a different place.

Sam swung open the door to reveal an unconscious Frodo and an old wrinkled man sitting in a chair to Frodo's left. If I were Frodo I would be really freaked out to see an old man there, watching me sleep.

"I was hoping he would be awake today, he's been resting for a while now," Sam said to the old man as he plonked down next to Frodo on his bed. It then just hit me that this is no old man, but Gandalf the Grey or Mithrandir as the elves call him.

"No, he will not be awake for a few more days Master Samwise. He is quite ill, though he is recovering swiftly." Gandalf looked up from Frodo as he drew a breath from his pipe, then finally took notice of me standing there.

"Ah, you must be Marissa of whom Sam here told me about." Gandalf slowly got up out of his seat… the way most old people do… really slowly and took a couple of strides over to me.

"Ah, you must be Gandalf of whom no one actually told me about because I already know who you are." He gave me a puzzled yet amused look. "Nice to meet you… err Sir"

"The pleasure is all mine. I have been told that you are not truly from Middle-Earth, is this correct?" I thought for a moment… should I tell him or not? Should I tell him the whole story about me knowing the future or just half? Even Smithy doesn't know that I'm not from M.E.

"Yeh… you've been told correctly"

"hmm… very interesting" he turned around and strode over to the balcony and huffed and puffed at his pipe.

"Umm… I think I'll go now. Nice meeting you Gandalf, we should do this again sometime. Bye Sam."

"huh? oh yes, good day miss Marissa. I would very much like to talk to you later on, we have much to discuss." He turned back to his pipe and was lost in thought while Sam just gave me a small wave goodbye. 'We have much to discuss? What the hell is he talking about?' i thought as i exited the room.

The rest of the day was uneventful, there was no sign of the twins, Aragorn or Merry and Pippin so I just found a particularly sunny garden and lay in the grass. Playing with the leaves that fell on me from the tall golden Mallorn trees for pretty much the rest of the day.

* * *

Hmm… that was a long chappie… but nothing interesting happened… In the next installment of 'Annnnnnnnnnnn Addddvennnnnntuuuuurrrrreeee' Rissa finally meets up with our favorite Elf… Legolas! Yay! And Frodo wakes up! Yay! And Rissa also meets up with the rest of the Fellowship Yay!and possibly the Council of Elrond!Quadruple Yay! 

Well I'm certainly taking my sweet arse time on this story… 7 chapters and I'm still not up to the Council of Elrond :o

Ok press the pretty blue button… you know you want to!


	8. Shot Down

Okies people here is the chapter you've all been waiting for and don't forget to review. I have made up a new policy… REVIEW MY FIC AND I'LL REVIEW YOURS! Sounds fair?

**Dramatica666:** thankies for the review and yes I do like kinda Evanescence.

**Stechpalme:** you're to kind, really! Thank you so much I really appreciate your reviews. And please update your story soon, I _need_ to find out what happens to Sage!

**Nightshadesister-01:** yes only the best stories take their time /winks back/ See look at that! It wont let me do astreses! Instead I have to do stupid forward slashes. And yes, what will Legolas think of Rissa. You have also me confused… what are you sorry about? So feel no guilt cause I got no idea what your on about… I should be the guilty one here. And will you be updating your story soon?

**Faeriekittie306 animelover:** don't seem to say much do you… oh well I still love your reviews ;)

And a big, BIG thank you to **EressèElrondiel** the almighty knower of Middle Earth history! And thank you again for background-information on Glorfindol and such xD thanks a heap!

**8. Bloody Monarchy! I'm Still in Rivendell! WILL I EVER LEAVE! **

"TODAY IS THE DAY!" I yelled as my blue eyes flew open as I jumped out of my super cushy bed and since I had no pajamas, I had to sleep in my everyday clothes. Which was pretty handy because it saved me the time in having to pick out clothes for the day.

"Today is the day Kel! TODAY IS THE DAY!" I squealed again. "Today is the day Frodo wakes up! Today is the day Legolas comes! Today is the day the all the people who are attending the Council come! Good God! The Council! Oh wait… no that's tomorrow, I scared myself for a sec then Kelly… Kelly? Where are- there you are!"

The events of the previous days crept back into my mind as I washed my face and brushed my teeth with what remained of my toothpaste, before making my way down to breakfast. I had got back at Elrohir and Elladan with the help of Aragorn who insisted he'd help out.

As the twins were sleeping Aragorn and myself crept into their rooms and replaced their clothes with dresses that a kind Elf-maiden supplied us with. I think her name was Atalië (A/N: pronounced at-al-ee-ay and no this isn't Elvish its some Latin / Greek / Roman / Dutch / French / Japanese / Scandinavian / Lebanese Athletes name… it sounds Elvish though, that's why I chose it)

All I can now say is that I must watch my back every living breathing second I am in Rivendell because those twins swore revenge on _me_! Aragorn was part of it to, but nooooo lets get back at Rissa… 'Stoopid twins…' I thought but was soon lost as my mind was swamped with the phrase 'TODAY IS THE DAY!'

I also managed to get a new short sword from Aragorn, because I left my other one on Weathertop… or I just simply lost it. I gave my new sword a couple of swings and Aragorn informed me that _it wasn't_ a toy, then after I corrected him that _it was_ a toy, he gave me a couple of lessons with it. Nothing special really, he just told me how to hold it and how to parry, but still pretty cool nonetheless.

Xx-later at breakfast-xX

When I arrived at the Table, I scanned every one of its occupants. 'Good no brothers El to be seen' relieved I sat down next to a random Elf that was chatting away in her sweet Elvish language. Her hair was a beautiful golden colour… much like Atalië's and her eyes were a bright blue, that the dress she wore, perfectly matched... much like Atalië's. And to my shock, it was Atalië.

She seemed to be engrossed in her conversation with the male Elf opposite her that she didn't even notice for the whole 6 minutes I was there and eating breakfast… but hey I wouldn't notice to if the Elf she was talking to was that that damn sexy, 'Stoopid sexy Elf… stealing all the attention'

I snuck a couple of sausages under the Table for Kel, which no one seemed to notice. I was invisible at a table full of Elves, they paid no attention whatsoever to me. 'Well aint that confidence booster…' I thought sarcastically as I got up to leave. But seriously though I could have been dancing the cha-cha and throwing bananas and no one would have noticed me.

I spent most of my morning looking for any sign of the Hobbits… but to my avail, no luck. I glanced down at my watch to check the time when… I noticed that I don't have my watch, it is back in my room.

"Damn!" I cursed as I turned back to the direction of my room, checking that no suspicious Elves were planning an ambush. I sped back to my room as fast as I could, occasionally tripping on something… or just my feat and kicking my toes on unseen objects, 'Stoopid clumsy feat…'

I soon saw the stairs that led up to my blessed room with the all-to-cool-bed. I could always tell that they were the right stairs because they had a vine with the tiniest gold flowers growing on it. I would pick one off but I don't wont to offend anyone, you know how Elves are with plants.

I burst open the door… because I'm too lazy to open it with the handle and there on that god damned cursed bedside table was my watch. I swear that table is evil. It has fallen on me once, tripped me three times and scratched me twelve times with its sharp pointy corners. I see now why Aragorn hesitated before giving me a short (and rather ugly) sword.

"A quarter to" it read. "Good I have 15 minutes to get to Frodo's room" I said to myself, Kelly had disappeared. Everyday she has done that, she comes with me for breakfast and disappears then comes back for dinner. Very odd… very odd indeed…

I briskly walked to Frodo's room, I had added a new path to my all ready over crowded mind. I could see the door to his room up in front of me, at the top of the stairs and could hear the loud booming voice of Gandalf. I never did go back and 'discuss' things with him… he kinda freaked me out on our first meeting so I had made it a point to avoid him.

I slowed down to more of a stalker walk so I could eavesdrop on their conversation, which went along the lines of-

"Gandalf"

"Yes, I'm here. And you're lucky to be here too. A few more hours, and you would have been beyond our aid. But you had some strength in you, my dear Hobbit."

I was doing a very good impersonation of Gollum, sneaking up along the wall and towards Frodo, when a whirl of sandy coloured wind blew past me and nearly knocked me to the ground, 'Stoopid sand coloured wind…'

"Frodo! Frodo!" Sam shouted in glee… much like a little schoolgirl except with out the pigtails and pleated skirts. (A/N: I just had a funny image there, imagine Sam with pigtails and a pleated skirt on lol)

"Sam!" Frodo shouted back... well not so much shouted back but said in shock and happiness I guess.

"Bless you, you're awake!"

'Really I hadn't noticed' I thought sarcastically as I pulled myself back up and continued to crawl along the wall.

"Sam has hardly left your side." This was now Gandalf's voice, old and demanding… so very old… what is he… some 7000 years old? He is defiantly what you would call 'preserved'.

"We were that worried about you, weren't we, Mr. Gandalf!"

"By the skills of Lord Elrond, you're beginning to mend."

"Welcome to Rivendell, Frodo Baggins." 'Holy Heck! I forgot about Smithy being there.'

It was now my turn to make an entrance and make an entrance I will! 'Should I say something like 'Hello Frodo my lad? Hmmm… no because that would be stealing Bilbo's line. Double Holy Heck! Bilbo! I forgot all about him being here as well!' I thought trying to remember anyone else that I had forgotten…

"FRODO!" I cheerfully shouted as I popped my head around the door. "YOUR _FINALLY_ AWAKE!" I made this my chance to jump on his bed… being careful not to crush him… or Sam.

"Yes, yes I am." He sounded a little weary and in thought, but then he looked to me and Sam (mostly Sam) and a big grin appeared on his little distraught face with his little purple bags under his little round eyes with his little scratches on his face. I just wanted to suffocate him in a hug… but I think that might scare him a little… maybe more then a little… maybe a lot.

I wanted to go see Merry and Pippin with Sam and Frodo but I thought about the Council later on… and if I want to attend I better tell Gandalf and Co. about the teeny weeny part about me not actually coming from M.E… oh the wonders of being a outsider!

Any who I went with Frodo and Sam… followed is more appropriate… I felt kind of left out when we caught up with Merry and Pippin. They were all hugging and dancing in joy that Frodo was awake and like at breakfast I felt invisible.

Just as Frodo saw Bilbo reading his book I took my leave… now bring me that horizon- I mean where the hell is Gandalf… (A/N: sorry, I just had to quote Jack Sparrow… and it wont be the last time either…)

After a desperate search of 3 minutes for Gandalf, I finally heard his old booming voice not far away. And like before I did my best Gollum impersonation and to eavesdrop on their conversation… which I knew what it was anyway. Something about Frodo, something about Sauron and his armies in full force and something about the Men of Middle Earth failing… and so on so forth

I was now at the door to Elrond's (gianormous) mother-of-all-studies… I never knew a study could be so big… it even has a balcony! I quietly made my way over to the Gandalf and Elrond.

"There is one who could unite them. One who could reclaim the throne of Gondor." This was Gandalf.

"He turned from that path a long time ago. He has chosen exile." And this was Elrond.

"Your talking bout Aragorn right?" both of the _old_ Lords swung around in shock.

"Yes, and how would you know of this?" Questioned Smithy… I probly shouldn't call him that… its not very… ugh! What's the word… proper?

"Ah miss Marissa, how nice it is to see you again" why must Gandalf call me by my whole name?

"umm nice to see you to Mr. Gandalf… sir and you Lord Smi- ELROND"

"The first time we met you bellowed my name and the second time we meet you do also, may I ask why?"

"uh… because I was about to call you something else" how awkward…

"Your accent is not Gondorian nor is it of Rohan, tell me, from where do you hail Marissa" Gandalf asked as he walked towards me with a curious look fixed on his face.

"Ai, that too is what I would like to know." Replied Elrond, also walking towards me.

"…Australia" that was all I could think of.

"Australia… Australia…" Gandalf repeated to himself while walking out to the balcony and puffed at his pipe… much like he did when I first met him.

"I have not heard of such a realm, does it lay in the East?" Elrond asked again, he sounded a little angry. I personally think that they both thought I was lying to them.

"No. It's… err… well yes technically it is in the East… South East but not in _this_ East… do you understand?" -Blank stares- "Its… uh… you see… _I'm_ not from Middle Earth…"

"Aragorn told me this also but I do not believe such a thing. How could someone, cross into another world like you say?"

"I don't know… I just woke up and-" I waved my hands in the air. "I was here!"

"Mithrandir…" and off went Elrond to Gandalf talking in real quiet tones while giving me these _glances_ of concern. After they finished their little chitchat they came backs towards me.

"Well? What is your opinion on this Gandalf… sir" I added in quickly, I didn't want to be disrespectful… that's the word I was looking for _disrespectful_.

"I honestly don't know." He said, as he shook his head and caused smoke to swirl in front of me.

"Well that's just great isn't it! _Your_ spose to be wise and know-er of everything! How can _you_ not know?" Really how could Gandalf not know! "And don't you look so innocent either… your also spose to be wise and all-knowing" I complained to the Elven Lord, 'Stoopid old wise people…'

"Marissa, how did you get here exactly?" Asked Elrond, ignoring my comment.

"Well, I was walking home when I saw something shiny in the grass and being me I went after it, and tripped over and blacked out in the process. And like I said before, I woke up and… I was here." I have a feeling this might take a while. "Then I wondered around for a bit, which is how I met up with Aragorn and Co. and badda-bing badda-boom here I am in Rivendell talking to the famous Gandalf and Lord Elrond"

"I see… what is your world like?"

"Well there are no such things as Elves, Dwarves, Hobbits, Orcs or Wizards. Just the race of Men." They gasped in disbelief (not so much gasped, but you get the point). "Women can become Prime Minister or rule over a country, we use electricity instead of candles and manual labor is becoming uncommon. We have cars, not horse driven carts and no longer have a use for swords and bows because we have created much more powerful weapons that can destroy _a lot_ of people all at once. And wars are also fairly uncommon, only two major wars have happened, World War One and Two. My country is in the Southern Hemisphere and West of the largest country which is America." I reeled off, the look on their faces was priceless. Their eyes were wide and their mouths were gaping open.

"So you are truly from another world." Elrond replied slowly.

"I don't think… thatanother world is correct, Elrond. I think that it is possibly another time, perhaps far into the future?" Gandalf responded.

"You know I've heard of something like that. There is this theory that Middle Earth is a mythic pre-history that the people of my time have long since forgotten." I said remembering what Peter Jackson had said on the Special Features DVD for FOTR.

"You know of Middle Earth?"

"Yeh, you see there are these books that are all about Middle Earth and the adventures some of its people and well Middle Earth is but a fantasy. There is a whole series of books but I have only read two. The first being 'The Hobbit' which is about Bilbo's adventure with the dwarves… and I think you'll find this interesting Gandalf. It has how Bilbo gets the ring, not the twisted story he gave you and everyone else." This seemed to get his attention. "And the second book 'The Lord of the Rings' is purely about this very quest. It starts at Bilbo's 111th birthday party and ends when- wait I cant tell you that." I reeled off again, my mouth starting to hurt.

"Ah, you _also_ know its future as well as being a foreigner."

"pretty much"

"Now why did you say you cannot tell us of future events?" Gandalf asked me with a smug smile on his face… I think he is testing me…

"because then you'll know what happens and you could change the way things are spose to turn out," I answered cautiously.

"That would be a wise decision, Marissa. You cannot tell anyone of what you know about future events… unless you truly need to."

"Yes Mr. Gandalf sir." I turned to leave, I felt happy that I had this little conversation with Gandalf, he isn't so bad after all. "Umm one last thing before I go, is the Council today or tomorrow?"

"And why would you like to know?" Lord Smithy asked with a grin on his fair features and his eyebrows raised.

"I was just wondering if I could go… ?"

"Well it does not concern you so you are in no need to speculate." Both Elrond and Gandalf chuckled as I turned heels and left the room. 'Damn! My plan didn't work, Stoopid Elrond…'

I had just gotten out of the door when I saw two familiar Elves, one holding a sack and the other holding a length of rope and both with big (and evil) grins on their faces. My eyes flicked to the bag, then to Elladan (who was holding it), then to the rope. Then my eyes flicked to Elrohir (who was holding that) then back to Elladan. I took that moment to turn around and run as fast as I could.

I ran down the main path from Elrond's study, followed by a sharp turn to the left, next a sharp turn to the right and down another wide path. I looked over my shoulder to see the twins about a couple meters behind me and they were catching up fast.

"Quickly Elrohir! She is getting ahead!"

I jumped off the path hoping to loose my trackers… but no they were still hot on my trail. So then I dived through a hedge type plant and bolted around the bases of some massive trees.

I slowed down and lent against the back of one of the trees thinking I had lost them… but they were still after me. What ever they were planning for me I didn't want to find out. I unwillingly got back on my feet and turned back to the direction I had just come from, eager to throw them off track.

"Elladan! Go that way and I'll meet you on the other side!" I heard Elrohir shout to his twin, I think I might have thrown them off track.

Once I got back to the path I took another sharp turn the right and followed the paved path. It led to an opening which looked like the road that led into Rivendell from the East, I glanced over my should only to collide with something in front of me and knock it to the ground with me falling on it.

"Oomph!" It went, meaning that _it_ was alive.

"Owies my head!" what ever it was or who ever it was… they sure do have a really hard head.

"You should watch where you run, girl." It said to me as I pulled myself up off its body.

"Well _sor-rry_, but I was being chased by the evil twi…" I looked up at the fair face of an Elf "ns." I was meeting Legolas Greenleaf… the LEGOLAS GREENLEAF! This wasn't how I wanted to meet him, I had it all planned. I was gonna casually walk past him and flick my hair (hehehe) but instead I slam into him and knock him to the ground… eep! Not good…

"Evil twins?" he didn't look amused.

"…" Was all I managed to say with a glazed look in my eyes as I stared into his electric blue eyes with his sliver-blond hair that fell lightly onto his velvet brown cloak... (o.O Stalker-ness rating – 9 ¾ out of 10)

"Excuse me? You were saying?"

"Oh sorry… mental black out. I was uh… being chased by- OH SHIT! WHERE ARE THEY!" I am so screwed. First of all I knock Legolas to the ground and he isn't impressed. Then the twins are gonna come around that corner and tie me up in a bag or something equally embarrassing _in front_ of Legolas, giving him the impression that I'm some sort of crazy lunatic roaming around Rivendell. Not good…

"Do you always knock strangers to the ground then curse at the top of your lungs?" he asked me teasingly.

"Is that spose to be a rhetorical question?" I sneered back at him. " I really don't have the time for stupid questions." 'Stoopid Legolas…'

"You are bad-mannered child. I do not tend to judge people on a first meeting but I have made you an exception. I have decided that I do not like you, you are much too rude for my liking."

"Well, I don't like you either… jerk! And who are you calling child huh! I'm a _young adult_!" He made this really un-Elf like snort. Not good…

"Well you certainly do not act like one"

I gave him _the glare_ as he walked past me with his horse in tow. And forgetting that Boromir would be arriving shortly afterwards I left… also forgetting that the 'Brothers El' were out and about to get me. Defiantly not good… the life of a stubborn teenager…

Just as I turned to go back to my room a bag was thrown over my head, taking away my sight. Then my hands were bonded together with rope and I was lifted off the ground to be carried away by the mercy of the twins!

"LET! ME! GO! I KNOW ITS YOU ELLADAN!" I yelled at him while kicking and wriggling out of his clasp, but this just made him tighten his grip on me. "PUT ME DOWN! OR I'LL-"

"Or you'll what? Fight us both? Ha! I don't think so Marissa." Laughed Elrohir teasingly.

"I gave you a fair warning and you chose to ignore it and so this is your punishment!" Elladan replied coolly.

They continued to carry me, it felt like I was going downhill and the sound of water became really loud. I could also smell hay and a leathery scent. My captor came to a sudden stop, I felt the hard earth underneath me as I was flung onto the ground. Next they pulled off the bag that was covering my face.

I watched helplessly as a bucket of horse crap flew onto me, sticking to my clothes and my hair.

"You two are EVIL! I would never do something like this to you! This is just WRONG!" I shouted at them, but all they did was stand there with arrogant smiles on their faces. I knew they were laughing at me on the inside… always laughing… "And untie my hands NOW!"

"Yes your highness." Elladan mocked me as he untied my hands, which was a bad idea for him. Because once my hands came free my knuckles became acquainted with his nose.

"Bah!" if only Elves knew swear words like the ones I did, because I bet he would be saying some pretty crude things about me now.

"Elladan, are you alright?" His twin asked, you could tell he was stifling a laugh. I mean, come on. An Elf being punched in the nose by a _mortal 16 year old girl_ is pretty funny.

"Don't mess with the best! Buddy!" I scowled back at him, pleased with my fast reflexes. I slowly stood up and flicked some of the crap onto the twins and stomped on out of there.

I walked across the grassy field to the nearest river where I could wash off all crap. I spotted a nice little secluded part that had a thick line of trees along the bank. As I got there I stripped off my clothes and dived in to the clear and icy water washing my face and dunking my clothes in the water to get rid of the stains.

When I got back to my room I went straight to the bath, even though I had already kinda had a bath in the river I needed another to wash my hair… my precious hair… I had left a little trail of water all over Rivendell from trying to find my room.

As I had finished my bath I proceeded to my wardrobe and pulled down my spare set of clothes. The ones I had worn during my travels through the wilderness… and well they were pretty worn down. There were holes and rips along the hem of my pants and my shirt wasn't much better. Nor were my socks…

It was now pretty dark by the time I had finished in the bath, gotten dressed in my 'holey' clothes and was ready for dinner when I heard a loud knock at my door. 'I wonder who that could be? No one has come visit me in my room before.'

"Uh hello!" I asked the knocker as I made my way to my door, I swung it open to be met with Gandalf's friendly face and the four Hobbits behind him.

"Good evening young miss." He greeted me.

"Evenin' Govner!" ok maybe not the best way to greet a 7000 year old wizard, but when something pops into my head it usually comes out my mouth. "I mean, hello. Wasn't expecting to see you, or you, or you, or you, or you. Actually maybe you and you." I like being confusing. "What brings you all to my humble room?"

"There's a feast!" Pip blurted out.

"Wait, wait, wait, didn't we have a feast last night? And the night before that?" I detect repetition!

"Yes, but this one is different?"

"how so?"

"Because Frodo's up and well!" Merry joined in.

"eh it's good enough for me. Party on people!" I shouted to no one unparticular as Gandalf led the way to yet another feasting hall.

"Rissa" Merry asked.

"yo" I tilted my head to face him.

"why do you have so many holes in your clothes?"

"because I have been walking around in the wilderness with you guys and I have no other clothes"

"oh" was all I got back from him.

We had reached the feasting hall which turned out to be the Hall of Fire, the same place Sam had showed me a couple of days ago. We were well into our meal and everyone who was here, was eating and laughing and having a good time 'merrymaking' as the Hobbits tell me its called.

Elrond sat at the head of the table with Gandalf to his right and Glorfindol (I'm pretty sure it was Glorfindol) to his left. Next to Gandalf was Pippin, then Merry, Sam, Frodo then myself. You'll never guess who I was sitting next to! GIMLI!

The one and only Gimli! I had managed to strike up a conversation with him about Dwarf culture. And well he is a very talky dwarf! Likes the boast a lot as well, how _Dwarves_ are the best Craftsmen in all of Middle Earth and how _Dwarves_ are the best Miners in all of Middle Earth.

Next to Glorfindol was Aragorn then the twins (Elladan sporting a fancy purple circle on his nose) then a couple of Elves of which I assumed to be Erestor and Aegnor. (A/N: this Elf is really famous, but not with this name. I bet you don't know who it is! If you do, review and tell me) next to Aegnor were a couple of Dwarves then some more Elves. But these Elves seemed to be different, their hair and skin were much fairer in colour then the Elves of Rivendell.

I later found out that these Elves were Mirkwood Elves, mainly because I saw Legolas (the jerk) sitting with them as we exchanged 'friendly' death glares. And up the other end of the table was Boromir and some other Men whom I presumed are from Gondor.

"So Frodo, how you liking Rivendell so far?" I asked the little Hobbit, Merry told me how Frodo always turns up in time for feasts or in this case wake up in time for feasts.

"It is very beautiful, especially the gardens." Always with the gardens… I've had to take Sam telling me all about the 'Special Elf Gardens' and now Frodo… yeesh!

Once we had finished dinner, most of its occupants went into a- I don't know what they call it but its basically a lounge with a huge arse fire place up one end. Merry, Pippin and myself along with a bunch of other people stayed at the Table before making our way to the lounge.

Frodo, Sam and Gandalf had gone to the lounge, while Merry and Pip had obviously been drinking a little to much Elvish wine because they couldn't exactly walk straight, it was heaps funny to watch!

"Oh! Look at this knife Pippin! Its huge!" exclaimed Merry, the knife wasn't very big… it was a butter knife.

"thatsnotaknife… THIS isaknife!" slurred Pip.

"Err Pippin… that's a spoon." I couldn't help but laugh at this.

"Played the knify-spoony game before have we?" my god he is drunk!

"uh yeh… sure, why not?" I have no idea what he is talking about but I just agreed with him anyway. "how about you two just stay here for a second while I go over there, ok?"

"o… ok" Merry replied to me while Pippin was engrossed in flicking peas at my head with a fork (he missed most of the time) as I swatted the mushed ones off my face. I briskly walked down the path to the lounge where some people were seated in small groups talking and laughing while there were some people dancing and singing.

As my eyes scanned the area for Frodo, I saw out on the stone balcony the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. He arms and face was absolutely flawless and smooth; her eyes literally looked like there were stars in them. Her hair was long and braided in several small plaits with a cap of sliver lace and small white gems on her head. This must have been Arwen Undómiel. She was much more beautiful then they made her in the movie, she just had this angelic, magical and ethereal atmosphere to her.

I stood awestruck from her beauty for a good couple of minutes before being jolted out of it by the roaring laughter of a Dwarf. I saw Frodo sitting with his uncle Bilbo in the corner with Aragorn.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I'm gonna have to say good night." I said quietly to their little group.

"I don't believe we've met." Replied the old cracked voice of a wearisome Bilbo.

"No I don't think we have, I'm Rissa. And as much as I'd like to stay and talk, I have to go take Merry and Pippin to bed… they're a little drunk." I said the last part in an exasperated tone.

"oh" laughed Frodo "that's normal of them"

"I bid you a good night miss Rissa" responded Bilbo.

"Good night all." As I walked away I could hear Bilbo saying, "Rissa… that name is not Elvish… I've never heard of a name like that"

Next Chapter, THE COUNCIL! Wow a15 page long chapter… all on the same day as well… I'm thinking about making a new story, actually I have a couple in mind. So yeh… REVIEW


	9. Rejected

Sincerely sorry for not updating in such a long time, its mid- term and I've got millions upon millions of tests and assignments and crap to do and any spare time I've had for my story, I've just sat and stared at the computer screen… Curse this writer's block! Gah! I don't think anyone is even reading here, I'm going to conduct an experiment. In your review, count to ten. I want to see how many people are actually reading this.

**Disclaimer:** Me own Marissa and Kelly, Tolkien owns rest! Ha ha ha, lets see you sue me now eh! (Please don't actually sue me) Beware there is swearing in this chapter, so please get permission from your parents if you are under… 16?

On with the story!

**9. Rejected**

'_Revenge…'_ said the little voice in the back of my head _'Revenge…'_

'I want _revenge!_ Revenge on those bloody fucking twins! How dare they do something like that to me!'

'_Yes… how dares they…'_

'That was utterly and completely wrong!'

'_Nasty twinses they are… yes… very nasty twinses'_

'But how? What could be worse then what they did to me?'

'_We could tell Lord Eyebrows, he would get angry and tricksy and yell at the twinses'_

'No, that's not bad enough… even if we were to come up with something, how will we do it? We couldn't take on both the twins? We need help…'

' _Aragorn! Yes… he can help us, he knows the twinses for longer, he knows, he wise… yes!'_

'hmm… Aragorn, yes he could help us! But…'

'_But what?'_

'We need a plan… an idea… what should we do to get them back?'

'_yes… a planses… we needs a planses…'_

'I will have to consider this later… I need to get ready, the council is today and I need to sneak into it!'

'_Yes, sneaking, Lord Eyebrows wont lets us go, no Lord Eyebrows tricksy… over-sized eyebrows most disturbing!_'

'Well, I have to go now' I finished my conversation with what was either my conscious or my inner Gollum… probly a mix of both. I rolled out of my bed and onto the floor, then crawled over to my door to put on my shoes… mornings make me act strangely…

I half did up the laces on my shoes, and they practically screamed 'I'm gonna trip ya! I'm gonna trip ya!' but I couldn't be bothered to tie them up… so I just left em for Kelly to gnaw on. Which sometime during the night she managed to get into my room…

"I wonder how Merry and Pippin are feeling this morning?" I asked my dog, she licked my eye then went back to gnawing on my shoes. "Yeh that's what I thought to… they will have sore eyes…"

* * *

I walked around Rivendell for a bit after breakfast, I stumbled upon a familiar door in a familiar hall… "Hey I know this door! Its Merry and Pip's!" I shouted abruptly, making a passing Elf jump a little with fright. I knocked on the door, "uh Hello? Merry? Pip? You guys there? HULLO!" No one replied "HHUULL- oh good morning short master!" I love imitating Butterbur! 

"Mer?" muffled an extremely confused Merry as he swung open the door, then sort of teetered back and forth while standing.

"I said… GOOD MORN-ING SHORT MAST-ER!" I repeated slowly and loudly so his mind could understand.

"gluggyornin son…"

"Who's your son now?"

"IDUNaveAson…"

"come again?" I heard his controlled breathing as a slight yell came from inside his room.

"Do you have hearing problems or something? I said 'bloody morning person' then you came up with the idea that I had a son?"

"Well at least I'm not the one having a hang over! And what made that squealing noise before?" I retorted coolly.

"Oh that's just Pippin-"

"Shut the door will you!" hissed an angry and hung over Hobbit, a.k.a Pippin.

"You know you guys should really lay off the Elvish wine next time aye, that stuff looks to be _a lot_ stronger then any 'ale' you would have drunk"

"I'll keep that in mind next time" Merry responded wryly.

"Argh! The sunlight hurts my eyes!"

"Pippin, get over it" I never knew Pippin to be the overly dramatic type. "Umm… are you two going to the Council later on?"

"We might be, what do you think Pip?"

"Council?" replied a voice from deep inside the dark room, all the curtains were closed so no light could penetrate through.

"Yeh, a _secret_ Council, in only the wisest people are allowed to go…" I whispered dramatically while the sounds of blankets being thrown around came from behind the door. "Are you alright in there Pip?"

A loud 'thud' followed by lots of sheet rustling and rolling on the floor was my only response. Merry and myself exchanged confused glances.

"Now, what's this business concerning 'secret Councils' and what not?" Pippin popped up next to Merry, his hair all ruffled like he was just wrestling the bed or something and slight bags under his eyes. Again, Merry and myself exchanged confused glances.

"There is goin' to be a 'Secret Council' later today and I was wondering if you two are going?" I repeated myself.

"Well… we weren't invited… or were we… Merry?"

"huh? Oh no, no, no we weren't invited. Though… we were planning to sneak in and eavesdrop…" A smirk spread across his face as he nudged Pip with his elbow.

"What a coincidence… so was I! Oh I know! We can eavesdrop together!" and before they could say anything or even manage to blink, I hauled them out of their room and skipped merrily down the hall, dragging one reluctant Hobbit in each arm.

And we lived happily ever after, until the end of second breakfast that is. Then there was a fight over who was going to eat the last muffin / ball of fruit (fused together with some kind of adhesive)

"Do you know what you two need?" I asked them cheerfully as we walked down one of the many paths.

"more bed rest?" whined Merry.

"A good cuppa coffee! That's what!"

"cof-ee?"

"I'm going to act like I didn't hear that…" 'They don't have coffee! That cant be good, maybe they do… its just called something else… I sincerely hope so! Wait, I don't even like coffee… what am I on about?'

"Rissa… could you please keep quiet. My head hurts enough already, I don't need your loud voice to make it worse." Pippin commanded me calmly as he massaged his temples.

"Well fine! I will go off somewhere else then! I have other friends you know!"

"You do? If I'm not mistaking but I think myself and Pippin _are_ your other friends" Merry had a point there, these two were like my only good friends here.

Aragorn, Frodo and Sam are friends but they are a little to mature for me. The twins, they are no longer my friends! Elrond and Gandalf, I've only met like twice, so I don't seem toknow many peoplehere.

It was rather depressing to know that I only knew had a couple friends here, back home I had heaps of friends! But like I said earlier, I wasn't that close to any of them. I'm what I like to call a 'social butterfly' I go and talk to anyone.

But here it's different. Everyone is all distinguished and noble that they wouldn't want to spend their time with a petty 16-year-old girl, from another time. With the exceptions of Elladan and Elrohir, but like I said before they're no longer my friends…

So if Merry and Pippin didn't want me to hang out with them, it looks like it'll just be me… and me wandering around the confusing paths of Imladris. With the possibility of finding Aragorn and taking out those twins… that I still don't know how to get back at! Speaking of which,

"Aragorn! Well hello ello ello!" I casually walked up beside him as Merry and Pippin continued along the path. "Don't you like… uh have a Secret Council or something to go to?"

"Mmm... I was just considering that. But that is not until this afternoon"

"I see?" I rocked back and forth on my heels in silence for a moment as he just stood there with a weak smile across his face "oh yeh, Aragorn I was wondering if you could help me get back at the twins?"

"But did we not just 'get back' at them" he laughed at my foreign expression.

"Yeh but then they got back at me! With horse manure! …wasn't very 'Elvish' of them"

"mmm, those to have always been… troublesome. I would say they take after their father"

"Elrond used to be like that? My gawd!" So there you go! Elrond wasn't always the 'wise and mighty Elf Lord' but a troublesome youngin! "Well back to my point, will you help me… again?"

"That depends, on what do you have planned?" a devilish smirk widened across his face as he cocked his head towards me.

* * *

"Where have you been? The Council has started?" Merry exasperatedly whispered to me. "…why are you wet?" 

"Revenge, Merry… revenge…" was all I had to say whilst he gave me a confused impression that clearly read 'Whatever mate!'

Elrond had started his infamous speech, Frodo was glancing around looking shifty and Legolas was being the pansy he was. Even though I could only see half of Gimli he was fiddling with his axe, Gandalf was looking wise and I could only see the back of Boromir's head oh and Aragorn was sitting down, glancing from side to side… kinda like Frodo was but smiling...

"Rissa… you're dripping on me" Pippin complained.

"Well I'm SOR-RY Pippin but I can't control where the drips drop. I suggest you GET OVER IT!" I snapped at him.

"Will you two shut up! We'll get caught!" Merry interjected. I was surprised we hadn't been caught already. A slight breeze wafted by, causing me to break out in goose bumps due to the fact of being wet.

* * *

FLASHBACK TIME! 

"So basically, when they walk near that cliff-y / river bank thing, we ambush them and push 'em in!" I explained to the Ranger.

"That doesn't sound very tactful-" He started.

"I don't care, as long as they get wet and we don't!" A goofy grin spread across my face.

"Very well, but I don't see how this will avenge what they did to you. It will just keep going around in circles until someone gives in"

"Meh…" I shrugged, not bothering to use actual words. Aragorn followed me behind the low-lying shrubs. As we crouched down, the twins came into view. They kept walking but then slowed their pace and tilted their heads towards the shrubs near us.

"It's like they can smell our scent or something" I whispered to the Man next to me, bad, bad idea!

"Marissa-" Elladan wheezed as I charged out of the bush. Hitting him full force in the stomach as Aragorn did the same with Elrohir. Except he did it with style... whereas I just came like an angry bull!

Next I heard a splash. Elrohir was down!

Elladan had a fierce grip on my forearm, so flicking him off and into the river wasn't as easy as I thought. I kept fumbling at his fingers to pry them off, but each time I got one hand off the other would stick back on. All the while we were stumbling towards the edge of the bank.

"Don't let her go, brother!" Elrohir cheered.

But just as he said so, I had both Elladan's hands off my arms and had given him on last push! He teetered on the edge of the bank and reached out to me for balance, I side stepped away but his reflexes were quicker.

Before I knew it, Elladan had grabbed on the side of my shirt and we were both falling into the bitter cold river. All my senses went blank for the second I was under then restored themselves the instant I came back up, gasping for air.

"Good job Elladan, now we have her!"

"Aragorn… HELP!"

"Perhaps this will teach you, once and for all not to mess with the sons of Elrond" the Ranger laughed, as he stood atop the bank, looking down on us.

The twins effortlessly swam towards me, big grins plastered on their faces. All I could do was to go beneath the surface and hopefully swim under them.

"Quick, she's closer too you!" Shouted Elladan to his brother. I took once last deep breath and went under. The frostiness of the water stung my eyes as I opened them. Kicking furiously and paddling the same with my hands, I swam right underneath Elrohir.

Resurfacing a couple meters behind them, I stumbled towards the bank. "Oh no you don't!" I heard one of the twins shout before I was tackled into the bank. "Thought you could get away eh?" Elladan said into my ear.

"Get off me" I stubbornly replied. "I've had enough of this"

"Not until we hear you say-" Elrohir walked up on to the bank and sat himself on the pebbles next to me.

"'I'm very sorry for putting the salt through your meal, Elladan. And I will never play a trick on either of you again.' _Then_ we shall put a stop to this nonsense" Elladan finished his brothers sentence.

"But I didn't put the salt through your food, _you_ failed to check the lid was on" I retorted back.

"Very well, 'I'm sorry for un-screwing the lid on the salt'"

"and what if I don't… ?"

"Who knows how long you'll be here"

"Fine. I'm sorry for un-screwing the lid. I… will never… play another trick… on either of you… again" I sighed.

"Very good."

"Now if you'll get off me, I have to find two Hobbits"

FLASHBACK FINISHED!

* * *

Pippin, Merry and myself sat in silence while listening to the Council members fight over the Ring (yes its up to here already). They were all completely oblivious to the fact that the Ring was doing this, making them fight and they didn't even notice. 

I was deep in thought when something hit my shoulder, I turned my head slightly to see Merry and Pip behind two humungo pillars further down the garden. Merry being the closest had thrown rock at me to get my attention. They were mouthing 'Quick, get over here!' while pointing at the hedge.

I crawled along the hedge until it stopped and a pillar took its place in the garden. Then next to the pillar was a stone path, leading into the 'Council Circle'. Then that was followed by another pillar with more hedging behind it. Pippin had somehow gotten across the path and behind the second pillar without being spotted.

I had unfortunately missed the part where Gimli fell over, if I were listening I would have been in hysterics… but I guess it was good I didn't because I would have been caught. I had also missed the part where Aragorn and Legolas did their 'you have my sword' 'and my bow' speeches… which got me thinking of a speech for myself.

"You carry the fates of us all, little one." Boromir walked slowly up to Frodo as Aragorn had placed a protective hand on his shoulder. "If this is indeed the will of the Council, then Gondor will see it done"

"Here!" a blond head popped up out of the garden and in a flurry of leaves it was next to Frodo. "Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere without me."

"Looks like Sam did some eavesdropping for himself," I whispered matter-of-factly to Merry.

"No, indeed, it is hardly possible to separate you from him," Elrond raised one of those big hairy eyebrows of his "even when he is summoned to a secret Council, and you are not." Sam looked down at his hairy feet guiltily. (A/N: is that even a word?)

Then to everyone else's greater surprise, Merry and Pippin bounded out of our hiding place "Oi! We're coming to!" Elrond looked towards the door to see if anyone else was lurking around, thankfully he didn't see me! Hehehe…

"You'll have to send us home tied up in a sacks to stop us." Merry explained. I let them have their moment before taking the Limelight.

"Anyway," Pippin joined in looking serious "you need people of intelligence on this sort of Mission…. Quest…. Thing." He stuck his chin up in the air, thinking he had made an impressive speech. Merry gave him a look that purely read 'Shut up before you embarrass both of us!'

"Well, that rules you out Pip" Merry stated ironically. I screwed up my face, laughing at them on the inside for making fools of themselves in front of everyone. Now it was my turn to make a scene!

"Nine compani-" Elrond didn't get far before I cut in.

"Wait! Wait! Wait! Don't you wanna here my speech?" I shouted eagerly as all eyes travelled to me. I walked up to the group, knees cracking all the way. Then once I reached the group I bent down to Frodo with a serious look on my face.

"You can trust me with your life Frodo Baggins, just not with…" I glanced down at the Ring and he followed my eyes then looked back up to me, he had a worried expression written on his face, "…just not with your bacon… or your sausages for that matter!"

A big grin appeared across his face and a couple of the other members chuckled, my plan had obviously worked! I had fooled them into thinking that I would say something serious for once! Ha! No such luck!

"Miss Marissa, are you suggesting that you are to go on this quest?" Elrond stated with a serious tone. Overall he didn't look too pleased.

"Ummm… yeh" I nodded my head eagerly, sending droplets everywhere.

"You are barely an adult and act too immature for your age, you do not know how to wield a weapon and this quest is no mere leisure trip" Everyone was looking at me! Legolas the stupid jerk was giving me this look that purely read 'Ha ha you're making a complete fool out of yourself'

"I'm young, so that means I have plenty of energy! And may I remind you that these four little fellas here don't know how to use a weapon either and your letting them go right on along! And I'm not completely incompetent, I do know body combat." I retorted.

"She has courage and is swift to act on impulse. Even though she had never used a sword before, she gave a Wraith a fight for life that night on Amon Sûl." Aragorn cut in.

"Hey yeh! I did to and now that I remember I have had a lesson of swordplay! So I'm not so useless now am I?" I had completely forgotten about the lesson Aragorn gave me. (A/N: and so did I…)

"Still, she is too young to be going on such a quest, she will surely be killed. And if I have heard right, she is a foreigner not accustomed to our ways of living." Legolas jumped in.

"I'm sure I wont get killed"

"and do you know this for a fact?" Gandalf asked me as he came to the front of the group.

"You're forgetting one _little_ detail Gandalf…" he furrowed his brow for a moment before his face brightened up and he had remembered what I had told Elrond and himself yesterday.

"Ah, that one _little_ detail is not quite so little, Miss Marissa. But it may just assist you on your plan to accompany us on our _little_ journey" he gave me a smirk then straightened himself back up.

"I thought as much… so does this mean I can come?"

"But then, that _little_ detail is a valid reason in itself for you to stay here. Marissa, you have information that would be of great use to the enemy. If they knew this they would hunt you down and force you to tell them what you knew"

"Even though you know the fate of the Ring Marissa, it is up to the peoples of Middle Earth to deal with it, not you" Elrond stated again, bringing down my hopes.

"So that's a no then…"

"We cannot have strangers from distant times just doing as they please, this could have serious consequences to our lands and people. And no, you will not be joining the Fellowship" Elrond warned

A sudden lump jumped up my throat at the last sentence, I wasn't going with the Fellowship… ever since I was 12 I have wanted to come on this trip. And to be rejected like that was a wake up call. My eyes dropped to the ground and I could feel my ears going red from embarrassment. Imagine being rejected like that in front of really noble and important beings of Middle Earth, I wanted nothing more then to find a nice hole and live in it.

* * *

Yay! I finally got out another chapter! Again, sorry it took so long. I should have another out soon… hopefully. A bit of a twist is coming up in the next chapter! So be prepared! 

**Nightbug08:** Love your name! Yes Pip was drunk… see what drinking can do to you! Lol! I'm glad you find my story funny :D

**EressèElrondiel: **Thanks for the review! And I wont make those mistakes again! Lol Glorfindel was truly a typo! Sorry it's taking me so long to get you my other story, but I'm going through a bunch of phases and I keep changing my mind.

**Faeriekittie306 animelover: **Well what I usually do in reviews is say something I like about it, then if there is anything that I think they can improve on I say that. x but what you say is fine!

Everyone has said that what the twins did to Marissa was, everyone said exactly the same thing "What the twins did was GROSS!" pretty much along those very lines! Lol

"**annonomous":** oooooh dark-mysterious-hush-puppy on our hands here! It's not _that_ hard to make up a name… or is it? Thanks for the tip! I will look out for any typos! And yes you are correct! Aegnor _is_ Figwit! It's his real name not the abbreviated 'Frodo is great- what is that?' You deserve a prize!

**Stechpalme:** You also got it right! Yup Aegnor is Figwit! There sure are some smart cookies out there! Marissa did get revenge but it wasn't major… I couldn't think of anything that she could do… so I just had that. Yeh drunken Hobbits are pretty funny aye! 15 pages all on one day! Yeesh I go into way to much detail! Well I hope to be up to Moria by the 15th chapter!

**Nightshadesister-01:** Yes unfortunately she is on Legolas' bad side… and I don't plan to change this any time soon:D aww I'm flattered! You think my story is great!

**ElveNDestiNy**Trust me, I do edit my chapters before posting. It's just when I post it, it sticks words together which is very annoying! I checked out your 'The Perfect War' fic, I defiantly agree with you on a lot of your opinions. This story is getting a little too close to a MS and its annoying me so yeh… thanks for the help.

And a big thank you to **xXxReixXx**, thanks for the help the other day! And I wanna see more those LotR fics of yours out soon! Also **Eleniel of the Stars** and **ILOVELEGOLASdroooool **thanks for the reviews.


	10. Left Behind

**10. Left Behind **

It had been six days since the Council and I had done nothing but sit on my bed and stare at the floor. Occasionally coming out for food. 'Elrond had a point though; I do act too immature for my age. I'm almost 17 and yet I act like a 3 year old! I should really start to act like a proper adult, at least then people will treat me like one'

After moping around my room a little longer I decided to have a bath. You know, Rivendell has been good on my skin, seriously it's been _almost_ flawless the whole time I've spent here.

Once I had my bath I strayed over to my wardrobe for change of clothes. I never noticed this before but there werethree dresses hanging on the side and out of view. I pulled them out for further inspection.

Dress A was a light beige colour with gold stitching. Dress B was a pastel green with emerald green hemming and dress C was plain white. They all had the long bell sleeves and numerous layers, except for dress C. It was a thinner and airier material, and all three were about half a meter too long for me.

As I was inspecting the dresses a light tapping was heard on my door. I swung open the door and there stood Atalië.

"uh… hi, I wasn't expecting anyone… I was kinda getting dressed"

"Good evening miss Marissa- oh I'm sorry to disturb you" she observed I was still wrapped in towels. "I see you have found the dresses, I noticed your clothes were quite weather-worn and ripped. So I put a couple of my old dresses in your wardrobe" she stated pleasantly.

"Thanks for that, my clothes are defiantly turning into rags" It's like she didn't even realise I was wrapped in towels. I've heard somewhere that Elves aren't embarrassed about their bodies like we are, that would explain a few things.

"It was no problem, I grew out of them many a year ago and they were just sitting in my wardrobe gathering dust. It's good to see they will not go to waste" she laughed.

"Well I'll try not to let my dog rip them to shreds… "

"Oh silly me, your probly freezing standing in those towels! Do you want help getting dressed? When you first try an Elven made dress it's a little different from what you're used to" she merrily reeled off again.

Me wear a dress! Wow… I didn't think it would come to this, but then if I wanted to fit in I could start by wearing proper Middle Earthian clothing, also that and my clothes are getting very holey.

"Thanks again. I was thinking about wearing the white one, its nice and simple" she walked over to my bed as I shut the door.

"The white one?" she barely said as a grin spread across her face and she raised an eyebrow "you would get an awful lot of queer glances if you wore that one out"

"and why would that be?" I said while thinking that this was something that would be considered 'skanky' it didn't look one bit revealing.

"because that's a nightgown!" the Elleth giggled.

"oh, well in that case I'll wear the green one" I laughed as I put the other two back into the wardrobe.

"A wise choice, a grand gift it was from my mother…" she went on as I went behind the change screen and pulled the dress up. It was a little difficult getting into, underneath the layers of fabric was a bodice type thing.

"…hmm it's a little too long, but fits nonetheless" Atalië finished as I stood in front of her.

"Turn around" she ordered while tapping a finger against her lips, then she did up the lacing underneath the layers on the back. "Yes, a very wise choice indeed! If it weren't for your ears, you'd look like an Elf-child!" she wiggled my ears then straightened out her dress.

"Well, I mustn't keep you waiting. The departing dinner for the Fellowship is taking place soon and no doubt you'll be going" The Fellowship would be leaving tomorrow morning, and so they will be having an early dinner so they have time to pack.

"Thank you again, Atalië. You have been very kind" 'you have been very kind? What in heck's name am I saying!' I thought as she disappeared down the stairs. I think the dresses are getting to me…

I went back to my mirror and took out the two braids that my consumed my hair for the past week. My hair was wavy, _really_ wavy. I shook my head and the waves just bounced around with every movement… I've always wanted wavy hair!

After I finished playing with my hair I left my room in the mess it was and headed down to the Table. No one was there yet except for odd Elf laying out food or lighting the candles.

In the candle-light, the small white flowers were illuminated and the last gold rays of the Sun gave them an orangey appearance. I could see big black rain clouds hovering over the mountains that lay on the border of Rivendell. All the while, the sounds of water bubbling and crashing into the rocks echoed right the way through the haven.

"Good evening miss- I do not believe we've met. I am master Elrohir, son of Elrond and this is my brother Elladan" He bowed mockingly.

"Ha ha very funny" I replied not too pleased

"Why, it's miss Marissa and- and what's this? She's _wearing_ a dress!" Elladan gasped.

"Oh my! She has her hair untied as well! What has gotten into her I wonder, Elladan?" He nodded at his brother before continuing "I heard that she will be staying with us, here in our humble little home for longer then she planned"

"What do you mean planned?" I asked blandly.

"Did you not see us at fathers Council? It would have been hard not to since we were sitting right beside him"Elrohir added.

"We saw your attempt to join the Fellowship, you weren't trying to get away from us were you? We would be deeply upset if you were" Elladan mockingly sniffed his nose as if he were crying.

"No, I wasn't trying to escape your wrath of stupid questions. I wanted to go, but your father won't let me!"

"Well he does have his reasons, but you should learn to respect his decisions. He denied you permission to go for your own good, Marissa"

"But- UGH! I hate it when you're right! I'm going for a walk… I _might_ be back" 'But I know what's going to happen! I can prepare myself for when something bad is going to happen or warn the others about it! Why can't they understand that?'

Spying a path I've never seen, I took off. The path was going along the ground before it was hoisted up like a bridge on large white stone columns with smaller paths leading off it like a maze, all going in different directions.

The path I was on had thin white poles between the larger ones that held up the roof on either side of it, and it had railing that resembled lacing. Smaller poles that looked like street lamps, but were a little shorter then me, each held 2 glass lanterns and as I continued down the path there were less and less.

It was difficult to walk in a dress to long. Even though I was picking up the sides I almost tripped a couple times on the hem of it, but each time I would grab onto the railing I was walking by.

I let go of my dress and traced the railing with my free hand, it was smooth and glittered lightly in the glowing lanterns. As I was studying the view from the pathway I heard voices. One old, gruff and cracked and the other younger but deeper. I wasn't in the mood to talk to strangers to I turned around and started to walk back when my foot got stuck in my dress and I face-planted into the stone.

"ARGH! Freaking crap!" I hissed through clenched teeth. I pushed myself upright only to see drops of blood on the pavement. My nose was bleeding. Just freaking great! I pinched the bridge of my nose, hoping it would stop bleeding.

"Miss! Are you alright?" Said the younger voice and before I knew it I had been hoisted back up onto my feet.

"Oww! My nose"

"Here, take this" Just as he finished saying that a white handkerchief was shoved at my face.

"Ow, thanks" I mumbled. As I opened my eyes, I was greeted by Boromir and an elderly man with a long face with grey hair and beard, they both gave me a friendly smile before helping me back to the Table.

"You will be alright, just a bloody nose I assume, hmm… your face is familiar. Tell me, was that you at the Council six days past?" Asked the elderly man, he was holding my left arm while Boromir had my right. How nice of them.

"Yah. That was me, you both probly think I'm some sort of lunatic by now"

"Bold yes, but lunatic? Not… entirely" Boromir smirked.

"So you're saying I am a lunatic?" I raised an eyebrow all the while holding a handkerchief at my nose. The blood had made a nice yellowish stain on my dress, I either have the worst luck, life hates me or I'm just too clumsy… which is kinda ironic seeing as how I'm good at sports.

"No, I'm not saying you _are_ a lunatic but that you are a little too bold… audacious even for you age. I've never met anyone like you before… you are most odd, if you don't mind me saying" Never have I been called 'odd' so many times.

"Why a young woman wants to go on such a task is beyond me" the elderly man responded, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Oh, let me introduce myself. I am Boromir son of Denethor: Steward of Gondor. And this is his chief vizier Ulbar son of Thulbar" he stopped, I half expected him to kiss my hand or something but they just did this little bow / nodding of head thing.

"It's um, a pleasure to met- _meet_ you. I'm Marissa… I'm kinda new around here, if you couldn't tell already"

"Mmm, we have heard that you are a stranger to these lands"

"Ah, well. Glad to see everybody knows I'm a foreigner" I stated sarcastically "So much for secrecy"

We took one more corner and there was the Table; covered in food, no where near as much as it had been other nights. But enough for a filling meal. Boromir helped me sit down while Ulbar fetched some napkins; I had made his turn from white to red.

"Getting into fights will solve nothing my dear Marissa" Elladan shook his head.

"My point exactly master Elf, a fight against the pavement is futile. You would never win!" Boromir laughed "Well… not unless you had a hammer, then you might be able to do some damage…" he drew his brows together, giving the subject serious thought. "No, fighting the pavement was not how she hurt herself, well not what I saw anyhow" he stated calmly. "She merely tripped on her dress, which has unfortunately been soiled. But no doubt nothing you're folk couldn't fix" He nodded towards the Elf.

"Mmm… no doubt…" Elladan spoke, he looked and sounded offended. No emotions on his face or in his voice whatsoever, he actually looked scary. I watched him stare aimlessly at the sky before Ulbar kindly shoved some more napkins at my face again.

"You won't be wanting this back will you?" I help up the bloodied handkerchief with my free hand.

"No, no. Keep it young one, you might need it again" he smiled then took a seat at the Table next to Boromir. Boromir proved to be a lot nicer then I had ever expected, a definite gentleman! It's a pity he'll have to uh… join his forefathers so soon, he only looks to be in his late 20's for heck's sake!

My thoughts soon went back to Elladan and his strange reaction, why would you become offended over someone saying that you're race is superior? Wouldn't that be a compliment? I didn't have much time to think about this because Gandalf and the Hobbit brigade walked in from the garden path.

"Ah, good evening young miss" Gandalf greeted me as he set his staff against a stone column and took a seat near the head of the Table, the Hobbits filled in the seats around him. Frodo next to Gandalf of course, with Sam beside him, and Merry and Pip opposite them.

"Evenin'" I said subconsciously not even taking my eyes off the non-existent spot on the column. 'I wonder where Kelly is?' I thought, usually she gets excited around dinner time… so do I. 'I wonder what we're having for dinner? I hope there is those pastry things for desert… man they're good!'

"Marissa?" Gandalf asked from the front of the Table, turns out he had been trying to get my attention for a while, no one can compete with the spot!

"Yesum?" I cocked my head towards him… so much for 'acting like a lady'.

"How do you feel about remaining in Elrond's Halls? You appeared to be rather depressed about our choice of action on your regard?" _'Damn straight!'_ a surge of anger flooded through me like an electric shock.

'Gandalf and Elrond are starting to annoy me, they can't keep telling what to do! I should sneak after the Fellowship… _stalk_ them! Or I could just be happy that I'm actually in Middle Earth, and burn every image of Rivendell into my mind… that sounds like hard work. I could just try and draw them instead. I need to make a list of things to do, a mental list at this stage. Oh wait, I have pens and paper… very good. Very good indeed'

"Marissa?" Gandalf called again.

"Oh right, sorry. I have a lot on my mind" I answered him then continued to stare at my non-existent spot, I turned it into a bunny… well at least it looked like a bunny to me. It was fun!

After I had changed it from a cat: leprechaun: vending machine: a funny looking boat and finally Homer Simpson I realised people were eating. Eating means food! But yet there was no sign of Kelly… strange. I was hoping she hadn't strayed from Rivendell and was eaten by a Troll or something. I learnt from 'The Hobbit' that there was a Troll cave that had treasure in it near the outskirts of Rivendell!

Cool. (The treasure part, not the Kelly getting eaten part. That would be un-cool)

I poked the ridiculously mountainous pile of peas I had stacked on my plate, making the whole thing collapse in a green wave. The Fellowship (plus extras) was looking at me with raised eyebrows… and I mean _everyone_ was looking at me. It might have been the napkins crammed up my nostrils… or the tidal wave of peas… maybe even a combination of both that got everyone staring.

Boromir broke the dead silence by scooping a handful of peas onto his spoon and asked:

"Gonna eat this?" I shook my head and he swallowed the spoonful. I laughed. He said 'gonna' since when do people here say that? Then everyone at the Table continued their conversations like nothing ever happened… you know how in the movies when a guy walks into one of those cowboy bars and then you get the dead silence but then everyone goes back to what they were doing, well it was just like that. Only Middle Earth style!

I was seriously going to act 'mature' tonight and show people that I can act my age but I don't know what came over me. Or Elladan for that matter...

Elladan was sitting silently next to his brother, both down the end next to Aragorn. My eyes strayed along the side opposite me, Legolas and I exchanged 'friendly' death glares… again, while Gimli was sitting with his father? Glóin? He had bits of food stuck in his beard. He would occasionally dust them out which only made them go in further. At least the Fellowship will be in good hands if they ever ran out of food…

Back to dinner, like I said before I had lost my appetite and I had stuck to playing with my food… I felt depressed and before I was angry and before that I was laughing. I don't know what's going on with me, maybe it was because the Fellowship would be leaving tomorrow and I desperately wanted to go. But then what was wrong with staying here? Hot Elves, relaxing atmosphere, cushy room. Why would I want to leave this paradise?

* * *

It was a drizzly morning, which only added to the already depressing atmosphere. Those big black clouds I saw last night had also decided that Rivendell was a paradise and so, they had joined us. It was just past dawn and the Fellowship would be leaving soon. Actually around lunch more I think… 

I flicked back the bed sheets and got up, it was too early so I laid back down. There wasn't even any Sun, and because the seasons here were opposite to where I had come from, the December to February period was winter… how retarded. I'm used to it being summer. Nice and warm… not nice and _cold_.

Two hours later when I did wake up, little light penetrated through the ever-growing black clouds, it was cold and starting to rain and I didn't have a jumper. I stood up and stared at the beige dress in my wardrobe, I reluctantly put it on after remembering what happened last night, I then pulled off the thick beige blanket from my bed and wrapped it around my shoulders, I now had my jumper.

I checked the spot where Kelly slept, but nothing was there except for a half chewed stick that had been there for the past few days. I left my room and headed down to the Table, I must have looked like a giant beige blob to people walking by. When I got there, there was no one at the Table. I started to panic, had the Fellowship left already?

'I didn't even get to say goodbye! Crap! Why did I have to sleep in! Crap! I'll never get to see Boromir again! Crap! Crappitty! Crap!' I did as best as I could to run, half of my blanket was dragging along the path, gathering leaves like a rake while making a scratchy-dry-leaf-crunching noise. I was almost at the Eastern Gate when a clear and demanding voice stopped me right in my tracks.

"Marissa?" I turned around, "Is that you under there?" Guess who is was? Atalië! She was standing with her hands on her hips and a woven basket hanging off her wrist. There was also another _Elleth_ standing beside her, she had long wavy black hair and she looked alike to Atalië but with darker features.

"Yes, it's me and I need to find-" I said only to be cut off in mid sentence, as I peeped out from underneath the beige mass.

"What are you doing rushing around in a duvet?" She asked, half grinning and half suprised.

"I'm cold and I have no jumper" She gave me a puzzled look then said something in Elvish to her friend. "Oh right, a jumper is a coat like thing, when you get cold you wear it. Look, I really need to find-"

"Would you like a shawl? I can get you one…" she thought for a moment "or two, seeing is how you do not look accustomed to the cold"

"No, no I'm good. I have to go now. Fellowship leaving!" And before she could say anything I continued running towards the gate. I heard a frustrated sigh come from her as I turned the corner onto another path, desperately looking for the place that looked anything like the gate the Fellowship gathered at before leaving.

"HiUlbar.ByeUlbar" I said as I ran past the elderly man. I assumed he would have shook his head is disbelief again if I took the time to look back at him. Only if I did I would have noticed the man walking beside him…

After about fifteen minutes of running around I finally came to the place that had stairs leading down into a path that lead through a massive stone gate. The only one there was Bill, happily eating the plants on the side of the path.

I gave a sigh of relief as I dropped myself onto a step and huddled into the blanket trying to catch my breath. Across the path, directly in front of me was a pergola and what looked to be a bird bath in it. And behind that was another path except instead of a roof it had thin steel-blue pillars on either side ofit andcame up and intertwined over the path. Elvish architecture is very pretty!

I took one last look at the area and hurried back to my room to get a shirt to wear instead of a blanket. A nice cold breeze had started and it looked like the clouds were going to give way at any moment and spill down rain. When I got back to my room, another gust of wind blew gold, orange and red leaves all through my bed and room. Leaving them scattered across the floor so they could go 'crunch' under my feet.

Great.

Flinging my school shirt over my dress (the blue and beige really suited each other… NOT!) and putting my watch and shoes on I went back outside in search of the missing Fellowship.

"Lesee here, they aren't at the Table, they aren't at the gate, where the hell are they? To the Hall of Fire!' Remembering that path Sam told me I ran as fast as I physically could without tripping on my dress I ended up at the doors to the Hall of Fire, nice big vine covered doors I might add.

I dashed in to find it also empty then dashed out to run around like an idiot until I found the missing Fellowship. Actually the running around like an idiot was more for the adrenalin then for finding things. Though I do recommend it. To make things even more _fun_ it started to rain. So I was now cold, wet and wearing a definite fashion no-no. I was happy… NOT!

"At times like these, you need MINTIES!" I shouted into the rain, blocking out any form of sanity that might have come my thoughts.

"Miss, may I ask _what_ is it that you are doing exactly?" a polite voice, a polite and musical voice, a polite, musical and masculine voice stopped me dead in my tracks. Wide-eyed I spun around, still with my arms out like an aeroplane I stared at the golden haired Elf standing underneath the pillars of a path.

With his eyebrows raised and giving me with a look that held annoyance, surprise and humour he motioned me to come under the protected path. His grey robes were all clean whereas my dress was muddied and stained, it was awkward just standing there until my mouth started to form some words.

"You wouldn't happen to know where the Fellowship are, would you?" I gave him a quizzical look.

"And you would not happen to be that odd mortal girl that arrived with Estel, would you?" he replied calmly.

"who the heck is Estel?" I blurted, as he stood there looking down on me with emotionless blue eyes. "who- is- Estel?" I asked again as he gave off a sigh of frustration.

"You appear to be lacking in manners, child" the Elf sighed. "It is not recommended to be disrespectful, especially to an Elder"

"Sorry" I mumbled.

"Come" he eyed me "the Fellowship are this way" he pivoted around and started taking long graceful strides, too fast for me to keep up without having to run. 'Wow, the first time I truly pissed off an Elf, should I be proud or ashamed?' I thought, jogging a couple steps to keep up.

"I'm really sorry if I offended you in any way" I squeaked, breaking the silence between us. Immediately he took a slower pace and said after a many seconds:

"An apology is always a good start, child. You have yet many things to learn" tilting his head, he gave me a small smile.

"Loud and clear it sounds in the valley of the hills" came a proud voice from a little distance off, "and then let all the foes of Gondor flee!" then there was the sound of a horn being blown, loud and clear, bouncing echoes ricocheted off the mountains around us. 

"Slow you should be to wind that horn again, Boromir. Until you stand once more on the borders of your land and dire need is on you" droned Elrond's voice... it could only _be_ Elrond's voice.

The owner of the first voice came into view and it was who I suspected – Boromir. Most of the Fellowship stood before me in a paved courtyard, sheltered from the rain. Legolas looked up from where he was fiddling with his arrows a nodded at me,

Weirdo.

"Maybe, but always I have let my horn cry at the setting forth and though thereafter we may walk in the shadows. I will not go forth as a thief in the night" Boromir firmly stated, causing Elrond to give a sigh of annoyance before turning to the Elf in front of me.

"Ai, Glorfindel. What brings you here?" said the Elven Lord.

"I found someone who was in search of the Company… running in the rain" he side-stepped to reveal me behind him, both of the Elves gave me an amused look as I cast my gaze onto the ground.

"Uh… thank you… _Glor-flin-el_?" I tried pronouncing his name, I think I did a good job of it!

"Glorfindel"

"Oh… right, thank you _Glor-fin-del_"

"You are most welcome, young one" I gave him one last smile before he left the courtyard, I on the other-hand went over to the Hobbits and watched them fiddle with their gear.

The Hobbits were wearing the clothes they came to Rivendell in – scarves, cloaks, pants and shirts. Aragorn was wearing rusty green a brown cloths... made him look really Ranger-y like. He was sitting on the steps with his head in his hands looking rather depressed… 'poor 'ole Strider, missing Arwen already' I thought while sucking my teeth and picking at a scrape on my arm.

"Well, are you two ready then?" I asked Merry and Pippin.

"I think so… though I would've liked to get more Pipe-weed, I don't think we have enough to last even a week" Pip said from where he was sitting on the ground.

"You get that…" I replied, watching Sam hoist his backpack on and count on his fingers then start muttering about rope or dope or something.

Gandalf walked in from a path and motioned for everyone to follow, Sam helped up Frodo and Aragorn picked up a few packs as Boromir and Gimli went after him, followed by Legolas and Elrond and we all walked out to the gate where I had been previously. Sam went over to Bill and started putting on packs and tightening them as Aragorn came over and helped.

"This is my last word" Elrond started from were he was standing on the steps, looking down on the Fellowship. "The Ring-bearer is setting out on the quest to Mount Doom. On him alone is any charge laid; neither to cast away the Ring or to deliver it to any servant of the Enemy nor indeed to let any handle it save the members of the Company and the Council and only then in gravest need. The others go with him as free companions to help him on his way. You may tarry or come back or turn aside into other paths as chance follows. The further you go the less easy will it be to withdraw; yet neither oath or bond is laid on you to go further then you will. For you do not yet know the strength of your hearts and you cannot foresee what each may meet upon the road"

I didn't understand much of that so I just stood silently next to my friends. All had depressed and miserable faces… except for Bill, still happily ripping out innocent plant and munching away. Sighing I turned to Merry and Pippin,

"Well" I smiled clasping their shoulders "goodbye and good luck! _Try_ not to get into too much mischief, I know it's hard for you two but believe me, just try to resist the urge to toy with things" I looked directly at Pippin before pulling them into a hug.

"Goodbye Rissa, when we get back I want to have another try at this Sock-er game you seem fond of" Merry said into my hair.

"Try not to get _yourself_ into mischief, you're almost as bad as us!" we came out of the hug and Pippin smirked at his remark.

"Goodbye Boromir, Frodo, Gandalf, Gimli, Legolas, Sam and Strider! Ha-ha, I said your names in alphabetical order!" Laughing at myself I waved to them all, by their looks they didn't know what 'alphabetical order' was… but at least Boromir and Strider waved back.

"_Navaer_ _Prestoliel_, perhaps if we meet again we will be… _nice_ to one another and let our first meeting be forgotten" Legolas surprisingly replied.

"Likewise…" shrugging off whatever he said in Elvish, I proceeded up the stairs next to Lord Elrond watching the nine- ten (plus Bill) figures walk off into the mist, nothing but the sound of footsteps and water dripping off leaves and onto the ground to keep us company. Bilbo who was talking with Frodo before theywent,turned and left and myself and Elrond did the same.

I followed the Elf Lord back, we had arrived at another courtyard surrounded by paths, doors and intertwining structures. Bilbo had left to go elsewhere and Elrond was about to do the same before I piped up,

"Lord Elrond" I said looking up at the dark haired Elf, "I'm bored"

* * *

**A/N: **_Navaer_ _Prestoliel_ means _Farewell Troubling-daughter_ that is the name Legolas gave her. Well, last chapter I asked everyone who read the A/N to count to ten in their review, no one did! You're all slack! Lol, please ignore that comment and review! 

Thank you to everyone who reviewed! **insaneclownpossefan**, **Hippielover459**, **Napolde of the Council,** **Fly Like a Blueberry Pie, Fae Black,** **EresseElrondiel,** **Nightshadesister-01, angelsfyre1, xXxReixXx,** You guys are all awesome!


End file.
